After years of sorrows
by BeautifulBaggins
Summary: Bridget and the Pevensie children lived next door during their childhood. When Bridget moves away and they doesn't see each other for years, the contact between them is lost. What happens then when they meet again, all grown up, and gets thrown into an adventure that Bridget could never imagine, even in her wildest dreams? Lightly based on the book/movie Prince Caspian
1. And we finally meet again

**This is the first part of my Narnia fanfic. I´ve been working on it for a while and published it first at Tumblr, but later I realized that the beginning sucked, so I changed it and the result is shown here.**

**It´s lightly based on the movie Prince Caspian, and you can recognize parts that's shown in the movie, but I´ve still tried to make all my own. **

**And, before anyone asks: No, this is not a love story between any of the characters, so don't you worry about that. Though you can find some kind of affection between two or three of them, but it's not the main-part. It's just a little bit of a side-track that can show up when you least expect it.**

**Please review if you like it, and now, enjoy! :)**

**Btw, my first language is not english, so if you find any grammar that's wrong or anything like that, please tell me and I'll try to fix it as soon as possible!**

* * *

With a couple of careful steps, I went down the stairs from the apartment I lived in with my mum and older sister. Both of them had already left for work or, in Elizabeth's case, school.

Even though it was early in the morning, the blue sky showed me that it was going to be a hot day. Such a pity that I was going to spend it in school.

The school-uniform I wore, were new for the term. I didn't really like it, if I was going to be honest. I didn't really want to reflect over it. It was just too horrible.

But still, I knew the new school was a good one and that my mum had been working hard to pay the fees for the year. I didn't say that I didn't appreciate it, but the school-uniform made it seem worse than it was.

I was on my way to the train station, when I suddenly saw a familiar face across the street. I almost stopped in surprise.

_It can't be. _That was the only thought that ran through my head. Over and over again, as I watched the boy walk down the street, to the place were I knew the passage down to the station were located. He seemed to be in a great hurry. I frowned and started to follow him, but in a slower pace. I needed to think.

Even though I recognized the boy, I still wasn't sure who he was. It was like an old memory in the back of my head that I couldn't reach properly. It was lying there, teasing me, but out of reach.

With a sigh, I stopped by a newspaper-stand to buy something to read. I hadn't got anything else to do on the train, so I guessed that a paper wasn't all wrong. I learned something from it, anyway. A good head start for school. Yay…Or something.

I gave the man who sold the newspapers the money he wanted and then grabbed the paper in one hand and my bag in the other. My second bag already hung over my shoulder, to be kept out of the way.

I looked down at the paper in my hand as I crossed the street and frowned over the news about the war. Couldn't it just end? I hated it, with the Germans letting bombs fall from time to time. Everyone knew that London was unsafe, but still a lot of the younger children hade to return home for school. Sometimes I just wanted to find Hitler and smack him in the face. And, of course, all those people who made us go into war. They made us all die for them. That wasn't fair.

I sighed and looked at the paper a second time. A name that I really hadn't noticed before, stared up at me.

_Edward Peters._

I frowned. It was familiar, but still not quite right. That was when it hit me. Why the boy earlier was so familiar. Why I had recognized his brown eyes and dark hair.

Cause the boy with the brown eyes was no one else than my old neighbour from Finchley.

The boy with the brown eyes was Edmund Pevensie.

With the fact about Edmund in the back of my head, I went down the stairs to the train station. I looked around me and saw that two guards just cleared a fight away. To my big surprise, one of the fighters was Edmund and someone who looked like his older brother.

Two girls, that I guessed was his sisters, joined them and together they kept on moving downwards. I followed them, trying to overhear their conversation.

I sure recognized them, but I wasn't sure if they knew it was me. Still, I felt a huge need of making myself heard. It was long time since I meet them and all of us had grown a lot.

I saw that Edmunds brother started to talk. He looked irritated about something. I just heard a few words that sounded like "Him", "Narnia" and "Older", but I couldn't work out a real message.

They sat down on a bench by the tile-covered wall and none of them seemed to notice me, when I slowly got closer to them. I wanted to at least say hi.

"Hello Edmund." Before I could think, my mouth had blurted out the words and I found myself stare into those familiar, brown eyes.


	2. To Narnia and beyond

**So, cause I've got quite a long part (About eight pages) of the story finished, I thought that I could add part two. As you might see, the story is going quite fast forward, but it will slow down a bit later on.**

**As before, please review and tell me if you find anything that's not right, when it comes to grammar and spelling. Now: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Um, hi." Edmund frowned and gave his siblings a quick look. They were all looking surprised at me. "Who are you?" As I thought, he didn't recognize me.

"Bridget, we lived next door when we were younger." I bit my lip and avoided his gaze. Now, I suddenly felt stupid. He didn't remember who I was, of course.

My head was filled with this kind of thoughts and I almost missed that he was talking, until I realized he said my name.

"Not Bridget Walker?" He smiled and seemed to think about something, something that I soon got to know. "I remember you. I used to have a huge crush on you, before you moved." His words made me blush. Did he have a crush on me? Well, apparently.

"Oh, okay." I smiled carefully. "Are you going by the train to school now, or what?" I knew that everyone started the new term at the same time, so I guessed that was the occasion for them all.

"Yes. By the way, this is my siblings. Lucy, Susan and Peter." Edmund made a quick hand gesture towards the others.

I guessed that Peter was the oldest and Lucy the youngest. That wasn't hard to get. But I was unsure of Edwards place in the scale. Was he younger or older than Susan? He was taller than both of the girls, at least when he sat down, so it was harder to know.

"Hello." I shook Peters hand, as he put it forward. He was sure handsome, but I guessed that he thought that I was too young for him. God, what was I thinking? Had I lost a couple of brain cells or something?

"Hi, Bridget." Susan shook my hand too and I couldn't help but think that she talked a lot like an adult and I smiled at my own thoughts. Edmund smiled back at me, apparently thinking the same thing or just smiling in general.

"I think we're going by the same train." I had just realized that Lucy and Susan were wearing the same type of school uniform as me.

"How nice." Edmund shrugged his shoulders and bit his lip. "So, how come you're in London?" Edmunds question startled me.

"Well, my parents moved here a few months ago." I didn't mention the fact that my dad died in the war one year ago and that my mum moved my sister and me to central London to get us a better life. That had worked out so far. We hadn't got any bombs in our heads. Yet.

"Okay." Edmund pressed his lips together and his fingers started to play with the scarf he wore around his neck.

"Come and sit down." Lucy patted the place between her and Edmund and I slowly sat down, while I gave her a brief smile.

"I actually remember you", Susan said, suddenly.

"Oh." I looked, confused, at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. Your older sister and I were in the same class for a while. So I meet you a couple of times." I frowned, trying to remember her as younger. Now I knew that she was older than Edmund anyway. That was always something.

"Then I get it." I laughed quietly and then bit my lip. I felt embarrassed.

"How is she? Your sister, I mean?" Susan gave me a nice smile, calming me a bit.

"Yeah, Elizabeth's alright. She got into the school she wanted and stuff." I shrugged my shoulders.

A sudden gust of wind passed us, making me shiver. I looked at the others and saw that they'd all felt it too.

At first I thought that it came from the train, who at that moment pulled in at the station, but then I realized that the wind came from the wrong direction.

"Aouch, stop pinching me!" Lucy jumped to her feet, looking at Edmund.

"I didn't do anything." Edmund frowned.

"Don't punch me." Peter rose up, staring around him.

A sudden pinch in the waist made me stand up too.

"What was that?" I meet Edmunds gaze, as the wind started to rip of the tiles from the walls.

"Are you feeling it too?" Edmund looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah, who doesn't? It blows like during a storm." I just wanted them to stop messing with me. I didn't get a thing. They acted like it all was perfectly normal.

"Well, all the others aren't." Susan stretched her hand out for Peters. "I think we should hold each others hands." Suddenly they were all smiling. I frowned. What the heck was wrong with them?

"Bridget, take my hand." Edmund stretched his hand out to me. I shook my head. This was madness. "Come on, just take it!" He had to shout over the wind. He frowned and took my hand in his in a tight grip. Did he think that I was going to blow away, or what? It felt wrong to hold him in the hand, so soon after our little 'reunion.'

At that moment, I realized that all the others were gone, together with the train and the station. I started to almost get scared. The others seemed to like it, but I didn't. I didn't get a thing that was happening.

"What is this?" I looked at them, just to find out that they were all smiling. Big, happy smiles.

No one answered me. That was when I felt that the temperature had pulled up. It was really hot and I could hear waves that were slowly splashing against…something.

"We're here!" Lucy laughed and pulled us forward, out in clear sunlight. We were at a beach. That kind of beach that you dream about. I frowned and let go of Edmunds hand. I was so badly confused.

The others were hastily taking of their shoes and socks, running barefoot down to the water, while they pulled their school jackets and ties away, before splashing into the clear water. The glittering drops were flying high up in the air, making sudden rainbows when they hit the sunrays.

"Come on, Bridget!" Edmund waved at me, smiling his cute smile. I didn't know why I was thinking about both the brothers as cute and handsome, maybe I was loosing my mind? I was starting to go crazy, imagining beaches and warm sunlight.

But the blue sea and the water fight the others were holding was to tempting. I needed an explanation, but not really at the moment. It could wait for a little while.

So, I took my shoes and socks of, clearing most of the ugly school uniform away. Just leaving me in the grey skirt and a white shirt.

We were splashing around in the water for a long time and when we finally decided it was enough, all of us were totally soaked.

"Well, that was nice." I smiled and looked at the others. We were all wearing our school uniforms in different ways.

"I think we should take care of our clothes." Susan tried, again, to be an adult.

"And I think you guys should tell me what this is. I need to know." I sat down in the sand next to Edmund.

"Well, I guess you need an explanation." He smiled and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"This, we think, is the land of Narnia. A year ago we came here, through a wardrobe in the house we were evacuated to. It was all different then, with snow and ice everywhere. The ghastly White Witch ruled the country, making it always winter but never Christmas." His story proceeded slowly, with the others filling in bits that he forgot or just making a quick comment.

I wasn't sure what to believe. I sounded like a fairytale, not something that had actually happened. How could they rule the country for fifteen years and then arrive back to England, still as young as when they got there?

I was officially going nuts. It was all a mad dream.

"And that's how it all ended and now, we're here again." Peter threw his arms out and smiled a broad smile.

"And I say that this is all a dream and I need to wake up." I stood up and pinched myself in the arm, to wake myself up, without any reaction. If this was real, like I started to think it was, it was something that I could've never imagined happening.

"Are you trying to understand that this is real?" Lucy looked at me with a calming smile. "I know that it can be hard to understand. The others didn't believe me until they finally got in through the wardrobe too." She glared at the others, who just smiled back at her.

"I guess…" I bit my lower lip and shrugged my shoulders. "That I'll have to believe it. There's no other explanation to it… Yet."

"I'm glad you think like that." Susan smiled and put her hands on her hips. "And what now?"

Edmund was the one who gave us an idea of what to do next, with his sudden sentence:

"Hey, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." His words made us all follow his gaze up against the mountains. On the one straight ahead, withered stonewalls were still hanging on, while the vegetation was doing its to clean it away.

"Come on, we should check it out." Lucy hurried forward and we followed her in a slower pace. It was a long way up and we needed all powers we could get.


	3. The discovery of Cair Paravel

**Hello, hello! :) I haven't had to much to do, so I've been sitting for a while now and editing through this part of the story. I hope you will all like it! As you can see, the story starts to begin more seriously, with them finding Cair Paravel.**

**As usual, please review and tell me what you think! Cause I want to know your opinion on the story and just not update without any response.**

**Btw, I've actually started on another Narnia fanfic. Will see when I will upload it. At the moment I'm working on the story itself and I have to decide how I want it to turn out.**

**Now, please enjoy the story below :)**

* * *

The way up the hill was steep and we were all panting for breath when we reached the entrance to what looked like some kind of castle. The others moved around, shouting out to each other as soon as they found something interesting. I didn't really feel like exploring, so I just sat down on one of the many rocks, lying around in the grass.

"Who do you think lived here?" I heard Lucy ask. I looked at her, were she stood on something that looked like an old terrace. I just shrugged my shoulders and stood up. Why should I know that?

Susan opened her mouth to answer, but stopped herself when her eyes found something on the ground. She bent down and picked it up, flipping it in her hand. I peeked over her shoulder and saw that it was a part of an old chess set. In solid gold.

"I… I think we did." Susan's words made us all shocked, even I who didn't really play a part in all this. Edmund and Peter joined our little group and looked at the gold figure.

"That's mine." Edmund frowned and took the horse like creature from his sister. I realised that it was a centaur. "But what's that doing here?"

"Don't you see?" Lucy looked up at the others with a smile rising on her lips.

I didn't see a thing and instead of staying with the group, I took a few discreet steps back and moved away through the grass. They was going to get some time for themselves.

I heard them keep on talking, how Lucy lead them away to the heart of the ruins, were she put them up on a certain place. I didn't know what they did, but the way they were standing, looking out over the grass and trees, made me shiver. It was like they were others than before. More mature people.

"Come on, Bridget." Edmund waved at me were he stood. Tall, dark-haired and handsome. Smiling. Just being the Edmund I used to know. Not the king he had told me about, who had ruled this country for years under the name King Edmund The Just. Just Edmund.

With small steps, careful not to step on anything, I made my way against to them. They did all look at me, noticing every steep I took. Why was I so interesting all of a sudden?

I felt like I was a servant, closing in on my masters, after that I had done something wrong. The feeling wasn't to great.

When I reached the stone steps that would lead me up to them, Edmund and Peter both took a few steps forward. At the same time, they reached their hands out and then looked, all confused, at each other.

"What are you…?" Peter started to say, before it apparently struck him like lightning. "Oh." He bit his lip and, hastily, moved back to his place while letting his hands fall. He was almost looking… annoyed.

Edmund was still standing before me, with his hand reached out. I took it and he helped me up the stairs and then placed me between himself and Peter.

"So, this was were you sat… ruling?" I felt a need of saying something. The silence was about to drive me crazy.

"Yeah, pretty much. We travelled around a bit too, but this was were we lived." It felt like Peters mood raised when I started talking, like the earlier, weird, accident didn't matter anymore.

"Okay." I gave him a brief smile, didn't know anything else to do than just stand there.

"Isn't our old treasure chamber somewhere here nearby?" Edmund looked at the others. "If this really is Cair Paravel, then it should be over there." He pointed into the bushes and then started to make his way there, followed by the others.

Peter waited for me, helping me down the steps again. Apparently they didn't think I could walk in stairs all by myself.

When we reached the others, they had already cleared the bushes and trees away and were now looking at a massive door. It looked kind of old, with its wood rotten and broken.

Quickly, Edmund and Peter carved the lock away, so that the door easily sprang open. The darkness inside showed us that we needed light to be able to see anything at all.

Peter ripped the lowest part of his shirt of and put it around a stick he found on the ground.

"You doesn't have any matches, do you?" He looked at Edmund and me, as we were the only ones who had bags.

I opened mine, started to look around. No, no matches.

"Nothing, sorry", I said, and everyone turned their gaze to Edmund.

"No, but this might help." Edmund held a practically new torch up and smiled at Peter.

"And you couldn't have shown that before?" Peter laughed lightly.

Edmund smiled and then started to led the way down the stairs, into the darkness of the castle. I felt insecure about what we would found down there, but I didn't say anything. Just followed the others downstairs.

The stairs ended at a balustrade. The old stone fence had been totally damaged by… something. I had seen big, round stones all over the castle outside and Peter had mentioned the word catapults. Maybe the castle had been attacked?

The balustrade showed us a light room, on the lowest floor, with four golden chests. I saw that this made the others both happy and exited and they hurried down the last stair. I followed them in a slower pace. This was things that were important to them, but not to me.

They opened their chests, gasped over that all of their old things was still there. They held clothes and weapons up, talked about the old times. I felt kind of left out.

"Bridget, come here. Try this." Susan held up a beautiful, blue dress. I frowned. I wasn't much for dresses. Not even skirts. I didn't like to not feel the material of the clothes near my skin.

"Um, I'm not much for dresses." I looked apologetic at her. "I can keep my own clothes." The others had already picked out clothes to wear instead of their school uniforms and I guessed that the next step for them was to change clothes.

"If you like, I think I have some clothes you can wear." Edmund smiled calmly at me and started to look through his chest again. "I think we have nearly the same size." His words were a bit dull, cause his head were practically buried in the chest.

"Don't go through any trouble for me." I took a step forward, only to get a light shirt thrown at me, together with a pair of dark pants.

"Just put them on." Edmund laughed and took a shining sword and a shield up. Apparently we were going to be armed. Or they were.

Lucy, Susan and I went up again to change our clothes, while the boys stayed in the chamber, arming them selves with swords and shields. Susan had a bow and arrow, Lucy a small knife and a bottle with healing juice. Edmund had told me that I was going to get weapons later on. I didn't know if I was supposed to be thrilled or scared.


	4. The Telmarines and Trumpkin the dwarf

**Hello again! Cause I didn't have to much to do during the day, I decided to finish part four too and here it is. Some more action, aren't it? :)**

**Well, please tell me what you think. I would love to get some more reviews, cause it makes me more motivated to write. Oh, and don't be afraid to tell me if you find any grammar or spelling that's wrong. I'm always trying to check it, but sometimes I can miss it. And as I've said before: English isn't my first language, even though I've studied it for years. I can't get everything right...**

**Now: Enjoy!**

* * *

The clothes were fitting perfectly, according to the two sisters. Susan also gave me a pair of high leather boots that was made to walk and run in. I felt like some kind of warrior, as soon as Edmund helped me put a shield on my back and a belt with a sword around my waist. I knew how to use them, yes, but it still felt kind of weird to carry the heavy weight of the sword and the shield. I felt like I was wearing an actors outfit, but that was just for a few minutes.

After that I had been walking around for a little while, trying the sword out on an old tree, I felt really at home. It was like I had done this before, but I couldn't remember when.

"I think we need to find out what happened around here." Edmund ran a hand through his hair and put a hand on his sword.

"I agree." When no one else answered, I decided that I should say something.

"Come on then." Again, Edmund lead the way down the hill, to the beach. He and Peter started talking and they decided that we were going to follow the shoreline for a while and then try to find a way into the forest.

Susan and Lucy didn't seem to disagree and I just followed them. They knew best about Narnia. I didn't. This was my first time here and I didn't really know what to think about it all. Sure, I felt at home, but still like a stranger.

I was walking a few meters after the others, just thinking. I needed to do that. I had always been a person who overanalyzed things and at the moment, I was analyzing everything that had happened during the hours we had been in Narnia.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat next to me and I jumped, frightened. I had been to busy with my own thoughts, to realize that Edmund had signed up by my side. Now he looked, quite amused, at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He winked and smiled broadly.

"It's okay." I smiled back at him. "I was busy with my own thoughts, that's all."

"I guess you're still not to used to this, huh?" His left hand played with the buckle on his bag. It showed me that something was troubling him, but I didn't mention it.

"No, not really." I looked out over the sea, as I touched my own bag with my hand, just to check that it was till there. It was something I did without really thinking.

"Don't think to much about it, okay? I didn't believe it to quickly at first either, but it didn't take to long. Especially with the things I experienced." His face got a dark expression and I realised he must be talking about when he betrayed his siblings and Narnia to the White Witch. I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled calming.

Just as I opened my mouth to say something comforting, Susan turned to us and said:

"If you two are done chatting, maybe we can continue?" She frowned and looked down the beach. It started to end, showing us a slow river that came out of the woods.

Apparently Edmund and I had stopped walking while we were talking, which clearly irritated the others, especially the older sister.

"I'm sorry." I smiled and started to walk, with Edmund at my heels. It didn't take long before we joined the others by the end of the beach, with the river a few meters away.

A sudden movement on the water, got us all to straighten our backs and fix our eyes on the small boat, which moved slowly towards us.

Two soldiers, who both looked quite scared, were the only passengers to be seen and as it seemed, they hadn't seen us yet.

I saw their lips moving and realized that they were talking. What about, I couldn't hear, instead I looked as they stopped the boat and lifted something up from its bottom. At first I thought it was some kind of doll, but when the doll suddenly moved, I realised it was a dwarf, all tied up.

The others reacted before me, when they realised what the soldiers was about to do. Susan let an arrow fly through the air and get stuck in the side of the boat, as she shouted:

"Drop him!"

To my big surprise, the soldiers did as she said. They dropped the poor dwarf, down into the water. Not the best place, but it was still something.

Peter and I reacted at the same time. We ran down to the water, as we threw our weapons to the side and jumped in. My only thought was to save the dwarf from drowning.

Together, we found the dwarf in the clear blue water, as he fought to get up to the surface. I gripped him and exchanged a quick look with Peter, before we started to quickly swim upwards. It was both heavy and hard, but we got the dwarf up to the surface, just before my lungs started to scream for oxygen.

"Are you okay?" Peter met my gaze and smiled, as he took over all the weight from the dwarf.

"Yeah." I smiled back at him and tried to get the water out of my clothes. Wet, again.

As Lucy cut the ropes of from the dwarf's hands and he started to shout at them, in a non-friendly way, I helped Edmund with the boat. He had fetched it from the river, before it went out to sea. A good thought. According to him, the two soldiers had jumped from the boat and disappeared into the forest. Something in his voice told me it wasn't as good as I thought it was.

We arrived back to the others, just as Peter held his hand out to the dwarf and said:

"I'm High King Peter, the Magnificent."

"I think you could have left out that second part", Susan said with a light smile.

"You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?" The dwarf looked up at us with a surprised face. Or mostly at the Pevensie children. I wasn't important.

"We are." Peter drew his sword and stretched it to the dwarf, as Edmund did the same. I wasn't really sure why, cause both the dwarf and Edmund stood before each other with their swords at ready.

I was just about to ask what they thought they were doing, when the dwarf surprised Edmund with an attack. I stared at them and took a few steps backwards, not really sure if I was going to help Edmund or just stand there and look.

A sudden movement next to me, made me look up and meet Peters gaze. He smiled comforting at me and put a hand on my shoulder. Well, if he wasn't worried about his brother, then I wasn't going to be either.

Edmund and the dwarf dodged back and forth, until Edmund got an advantage and pushed the sword out of the dwarf's hands. The little man stared surprised up at the boy, as he fell to his knees.

"Beards and bedsteads!" The dwarfs sudden outburst made me smile, but I kept a laugh on the inside. It didn't feel like the right moment for laughing.

As the dwarf started talking, telling us that his name was Trumpkin and that the soldiers were Telmarines, I took a few steps to the side to keep out of the way. I was still listening, but I knew the others needed the information more than I did. It hadn't got anything to do with me. I mean, why did I got sent to Narnia too? I didn't know anything about it, wasn't it better if someone else that was worth it came here in my place? Someone who appreciated it more than I did?

As their conversation kept on going, I drew my sword and swung it in my hand. It felt natural to hold it and use it. I started to attack an invisible enemy, but another suddenly stopped my sword with their own.

"Bridget, we're going." Edmund smiled at me and nodded against the boat. He put his own sword back in its sheath and started to head down towards the boat. I followed his example without any hesitation. I wanted to get away from all the sand at that moment.

Trumpkin sat down in the front, Lucy and Susan in the middle, Peter by the oars and Edmund and me by the helm.

Peter slowly rowed the boat along the river, in between the high cliffs and the trees. Now we finally got a chance of seeing some more of the country.

"They are so still." Lucy broke the silence and looked up at the trees.

"They're trees, so what did you expect?" Trumpkin looked at her.

"They used to dance." Lucy sounded a bit sad when she spoke this and I smiled sadly at her when she turned around to look at us.

"I'm sure they will dance again. Some day." I smiled again and felt that everyone watched me. I didn't know were all these feelings came from, but suddenly I closed my eyes and recited:

"_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,_

_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again."_

When I opened my eyes again, I found that everyone stared at me with surprise written all over their faces. What now? Had I said something wrong?

"Are you sure you haven't been to Narnia before?" Edmund looked at me.

"No, never." I shook my head. "Why?" Why did they make all this fuss over the rhyme I told them?

"Cause that's something that our friends the Beavers told us when we arrived here the first time." Peter bit his lower lip and frowned.

"I heard it from my father when I was younger. It's just something he used to tell me when I had trouble sleeping." I started to get irritated with them. Sure, maybe they thought it was something Narnian, but if I had heard it in the mortal world, how could it be? "Can we please let the subject go?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and stared out over the water. My father was something I didn't like talking about after his death. It always made me cry and I didn't really want to cry in front of people I hardly knew. Sure, Edmund I had known ages ago, but I didn't really know him know and the others were almost strangers to me, especially the dwarf.

"Okay." I heard Edmunds low word and I knew the others were exchanging looks behind my back, but I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to be left alone.


	5. A bear that knocks people out

**Hello, hello again! :) I actually didn't think that I would be able to finish this part for today (Here in Sweden it's 11.25 pm at the moment), but I got a real writing boost! :) I hope you'll all like it.**

**It's some more about Bridget here and what really happened to her before. And, of course, a little bit of action. Please tell me what you think about this part in a review! They´re always appreciated :)**

**Btw, thank to XxPeppermintzXx for reviewing on the last part! I'm really thankful!**

**And if you have any ideas for the story, you're just welcome to tell me them. Though think about that the story is happening during the movie Prince Caspian, which means that it can't be too much out of the frames. I've got certain parts that I want to have in it.**

**But now: Enjoy!  
_(And the italic part is Bridgets memories from the year before)_  
**

* * *

I didn't speak during the rest of the boat journey. Instead I was looking out over our surroundings, trying to figure out where we were heading, more exactly.

I heard the others speaking with low voices, but none of them were trying to speak to me, something that made me relived. They seemed to understand that everything wasn't all right with me.

The boat suddenly scraped against something, I looked up and saw that Trumpkin, Peter and the girls had already left the boat. Edmund stood up next to me and offered his hand to help me up. I took it without any hesitation. Help was always appreciated.

While the boys helped the dwarf to pull the boat up on the shore, I followed Lucy. She had walked away down the water and I didn't want to leave her alone.

"Hello there." Her words made me look up and find a large, black bear just a few meters away. I put a hand on the younger girls shoulder, trying to make her stop walking towards it. "Don't be afraid, we're friends." Lucy's soft voice made the bear look up and let out a low growl, as he started to move towards us.

"Don't move you majesty." The dwarfs voice behind us showed me that this wasn't any of the talking animals that the Pevensies had told me about. This was a wild bear, which was out for something to eat. Lucy and I fitted to that description perfectly in his eyes.

The bear growled again, rising on its hind legs for a short second, before it started to leap towards us. I felt Lucy stiffen under my hand and before I could react, she had turned around and ran against her siblings. I followed her without hesitation. _I _didn't want to be eaten.

When Lucy suddenly fell in front of me, I bent down to help her up. I knew it was risky, the thing that I was doing, turning my back against the bear, but I didn't want the younger girl to get hurt.

"Shoot Susan, shoot!" I heard Edmund screaming and turned around, in right time, to see the bear rise on his hind legs and growl in my face. The big mouth with its sharp teeth clapped together a few inches in front of my nose and I pushed Lucy behind me, to get her to get back to her siblings. I didn't want her to get hurt.

My hand moved towards my sword, when a sudden punch hit me in the face and the ground flew up to great me. I realised that the bear had used one of his paws to hit me with.

I blinked, when black dots started to appear in front of my eyes and tried to get up, but my entire body was shaking, both with pain and sudden panic.

I heard something fly past my head and the bear that growled. Before I passed out, I felt something heavy land upon me and knock the air out of my lungs…

_~ "Hello mum", I shouted and dropped my bag on the floor. School had been better than usual and a smile played on my lips._

"_Hi darling." My mothers voice shoot out from the kitchen and I walked over to the door, leaned against the frame._

"_Elizabeth isn't home yet, right?" I tilted my head to the side and fetched the apple that my mother threw towards me._

"_No. Why?" Mother looked up at me, before continuing with preparing the dinner._

"_I thought that I could start on her birthday present. And I don't want her to see it, you know." I winked and took a bite from the apple, before leaving the room._

"_She'll be home about seven", mother called out behind me and I nodded, even though she couldn't see me._

_After changing from my school uniform and into a blue dress, cause I couldn't find anything else, I sat down on the floor with a photo frame in front of me. Some pearls, a purple ribbon, paint and glue lay before me, together with a photo of my whole family. My father, wearing his uniform, my mother in a beautiful dress, Elizabeth and me in matching skirts and blouses. I smiled at the memory. It was just two days before my father got sent away. His light brown wavy hair and blue eyes, the big smile on his lips. I looked like him in many ways, while my sister looked more like my mother. They had the same serious expression, black hair and brown eyes. It was a wonder that father and I even belonged to the family._

"_Bri, Bri, come on down!" My sister shouting from the first floor, made me look up. I was done with the frame and was now lying in bed, reading a book for school_

"_What?" I walked over to the door and looked down the corridor. My sister was standing by the end of the stairs, looking up at me with a sad expression on her face. "What happened?" Her face told me that something bad was coming._

"_Just come on down", she said and returned into the kitchen. _

_Taking two steps at the time, I hurried down the stairs and put my hair behind my ears to keep it out of the way. A wrenching feeling had appeared in my stomach and it felt like I was going to throw up at any moment. Something was so very wrong._

_When I stepped into the kitchen, my mother and sister were sitting by the table. A small, red envelope laid before them, opened up. I knew what it was and inhaled by surprise. It was a telegram from the war department._

"_What does it say?", I whispered and leaned against one of the four chairs. Mother looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Elizabeth sobbed quietly with her face in her hands and I bit my lower lip, as mother gave me the small note._

_**Private William Joseph Walker, reported killed in action.**_

_That was I all I needed to read, before the tears started running down my cheeks and I put the note back on the table. Clenching my fists, I left the room, running back upstairs._

_I threw myself at my bed and let out a small scream in the pillow. I didn't want to believe the telegram, not at all. Though in my heart I knew that my father was gone. Forever._

_Sitting up again, I took the frame out from under my bed and stared at my fathers smiling face for a short moment, before throwing the frame on the floor, hard. Glass, wood and pearls spread over it, but I didn't care. Instead I just lay down on the bed again, closing my eyes. My life was over. ~_

"Bridget, are you all right?" The voice travelling into my head, making the old memories disappear, sounded worried and I slowly opened my eyes.

Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy leaned over me with scared looks on their faces. Lucy was just putting her healing juice away and I frowned, wondering what she had used it for.

"Yes, I think so." I sat up and let a hand streak over my cheek, to check for tears. Something wet met my fingers and I lowered them slowly, surprised over the look of blood instead of the expected tears. Apparently I hadn't cried in my sleep. "What happened to my face?"

Edmund and Peter exchanged a quick look.

"Um, the bear hit you with its paw. Apparently his claws ripped a small wound on your cheek." Peter smiled calmly and ran a hand through his hair. "Though Lucy's healing juice fixed the most of it. You'll just have to clean yourself of."

"Oh." I tried to smile and then started to get up from the ground. The siblings rose and Edmund fetched my hand to help me up. I gave him a thankful smile, as he helped me down to the water and told me exactly were the blood on my cheek was placed, so that the water soon showed my face, clean. The only mark I had got was a bump on the back of my head and a scar on my right cheek. Lucy's healing juice turned out to be good stuff.

"Do you think you're strong enough to continue", Edmund asked after that I had been taking a few sips of water. "We will need to walk for a couple of more hours."

I nodded and stood up, streaking my hair out of my face.

"Yes, I'm done. Don't you worry." I smiled at him again and then headed back to the others, who waited by the forest orifice together with the dwarf. I choose not to look in the direction of the bear, which I knew was dead as a rock. It would just make me think of my dad again.

Now, after the things that had happened, I wanted to keep my mood up and be a little cheerful, like I used to be. It was better than be pouting over that I had got a scar in my face, something that my mother wouldn't get to happy about. Damn it, what would I tell her when I got back? She wouldn't believe the true story, that was for sure.


	6. Swimming is better than walking

**Yes, so here it is! This part got quite long, but without that much happening. But these kinds of parts have to exist too, don't they? I didn't get too pleased with it, but it works, I guess. **

**As you can see, there's a few lines from the real movie. I thought that I could use them here. **

**Well, I haven't got to much to say. Please review, as usual, and tell me your opinion. If you have any kind of idea for the story, it's more than welcome!**

**Oh, and thanks to DizzyDisneyDayDream and Aims5 for reviewing on the last part! It's really appreciated ;)**

**Now: Enjoy!**

* * *

The walk through the forest started of in a good way. Peter told us that if we kept the pace up, we would reach the other Narnians by lunchtime the next day.

"Were exactly are they", I asked, looking from Trumpkin to Peter.

"By Aslan's How", the dwarf said and frowned. "Though we will have to make sure we're not seen. The Telmarines are everywhere." His words made us all stop and watch our surroundings. I had already guessed that these Telmarines wasn't good to meet.

We ended up in three different groups while walking. Peter was leading the way forward, with me and the two sisters behind him and the younger brother and the dwarf after us.

Susan, Lucy and I spoke a lot, telling jokes and getting to know each other better.

"I don't remember this way", Susan said and looking at her older brother. He turned around and frowned.

"That's the problem with you girls. You can't carry a map in your heads."

"That's because our heads have something on them." His sister rolled her eyes and exchanged a quick look with Lucy.

"Hey, can you two just stop it?" I looked at them both and saw in the corner of my eye how Edmund smirked. "It wont get us anywhere.

"She's right." Edmund met my gaze and I smiled at him for a quick second, before we all started to move on.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F in the first place", Lucy said and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"D.L.F?" Edmund asked before me.

"Dear Little Friend." His sister laughed, as the dwarf sighed.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Both Edmund and I laughed and I could hear the two sisters giggle, while the dwarf just chuckled. Peter was already to far away to hear it all.

We kept on walking for another hour and I was just about to ask Peter exactly what he thought we were doing, when he stopped and looked up at the rocks around us.

"I'm not lost", he muttered and kept looking around.

"No", Trumpkin said. "You're just going the wrong way." I laughed again as I leaned against one of the rocks to rest for a minute. Edmund joined me and together we looked at the dwarf and his brother that kept on arguing.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush."

"But unless I'm mistaken, there is no crossing in these parts." The dwarf stared up at the boy, who just put his hand on his sword and turned to keep on walking.

"That explains it then. You're mistaken." I sighed and followed him together with the others, but this time I walked together with Edmund.

"Is he always like this", I said with a low voice. Edmund shrugged his shoulders.

"Most of the time, yes. When he doesn't want to realise that he's totally wrong." He bit his lower lip and looked at me. His eyes that examined my face, made a fluttering feeling start in my stomach and I turned my head away from him, staring forward instead. What had just happened? No, I guessed it was really nothing. I was probably just a bit hungry.

Edmund and I hadn't really paid attention to the others and therefore I almost bumped into Susan, when she suddenly stopped.

I was just about to ask them what they were doing, when I saw the deep ravine just in front of our feet. I quickly took a few steps backwards; to be sure I didn't fall down, and looked at the others.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper..." Susan looked at her brother with a small smile on her lips.

"Oh, just shut up would you?" Peter glared at her.

"Is there a way down?", Edmund asked and looked downwards.

"Yeah, falling", Trumpkin answered with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Well, we weren't lost anyway", Peter said, trying to sound cheerful.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't you dare trying to joke this away", I muttered and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" The dwarf apparently tried to make us all raise our mood.

"Rather that then walking", Susan said as she glared at her older brother. Peter looked a bit sad over the fact that he had led us the wrong way, but as soon as he realised that I was watching him, he put a smile on his lips and started to follow the dwarf. I sighed. My feet were killing me by now.

"Aslan?" Lucy's voice made us all turn around and look at her. A smile was on her lips. "It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" She pointed towards the other side of the ravine and I followed her finger with my eyes. I frowned. Something golden glittered a few inches above a huge rock, but before I had time to check it more properly, it was gone.

"Lucy…" I was on my way saying something, when she spoke again.

"Don't you see? He's right over…" The smile slowly left her lips. "…There."

"Do you see him now?", the dwarf asked with a suspicious look on his face.

"I'm not crazy!" Lucy stomped her foot in the ground. "He was there, he wanted us to follow him."

"Wouldn't it be lots of lions in these woods? Like that bear earlier?" I tried to smile at her, but she just frowned and muttered:

"I think I know Aslan when I see him."

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." The dwarf tried to explain but a disappointed look had already appeared on the young girls face.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund looked at his younger sister with concern in his eyes. I couldn't help but think about how cute he was, caring about his sister.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?", Peter asked and sighed.

"Maybe you weren't looking", Lucy said with a small pout on her lips.

"I'm sorry, Lu." With that we all kept on moving, Edmund with his arm around Lucys shoulders. I had a feeling that only Edmund and I believed her, even though none of us had said anything about it.

As before, we walked, but this time Trumpkin showed us the way and he was much quicker than Peter had been. It didn't take long before the sound of hammering and loud calls reached us. The worry on the dwarfs face showed me that this was something that wasn't too good.

"Be quiet and keep your heads down", he whispered and showed us with his hand to follow him along a barely visible path.

We came out behind a pile of logs and here we hide, trying to find out what was happening. It was easier than expected.

On the riverbank at least one hundred men were working. What it looked like, they were building some kind of bridge over the water, using wood from the forest.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all", Peter said with a low voice and let his blue eyes scan the place.

"No, maybe not", I said with a small nod. "What now?"

"Back to the ravine." That was the only answer I got, before the others started to make their way back into the forest. I sighed. I just wanted to get to the place we were going and get some sleep.

When we reached the place of the ravine, Peter started to ask Lucy about Aslan again. She seemed quite irritated with the way he didn't believe her, but she helped us anyway.

"It was right over…" She started, but got interrupted by the ground under her feet, that suddenly disappeared.

"Lucy!" I let out the scream before I could think and hurried over to the place were she'd fallen down.

"…Here." She finished her sentence and looked up at us with a surprised smile on her lips. I exhaled with relief. She was fine and had found a way down. It couldn't be better.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!" Peter smiled and started to make his way down to Lucy. She hurried before us, down a slim path. I was glad that I wasn't afraid of heights.

"Need any help?" Edmunds voice was heard behind me, when I slipped for the third time, almost falling down into the river bellow.

"Um, maybe", I said as a blush made its way across my cheeks. I didn't like being this clumsy.

"Just take it easy. I'm right behind you. I'll catch you if you fall." I heard he had a smile in his voice and I just nodded as an answer.

I heard Susan say something to her brother in a low voice and Edmund who said something back, but I couldn't hear anything myself. Maybe that was good in a way.

"Take it easy." Trumpkin had just saved Lucy from slipping in the knee-high water and she smiled at him, before looking up. We were now in the ravine itself, with water all around us. Peter led us upwards until we reached the forest again, this time on the opposite side from were we'd been coming from. Good was that, or else we'd been back at the beginning.

"I think we should set up camp now." Susan looked up at the sky. The sun who'd been shinning down at us all day, was now almost down by the horizon, colouring the sky in red, orange and pink. It was beautiful, not at all like when the sun was setting home in London.

"I think that would be a good idea." I yawned and stretched my arms out. My whole body ached and I felt as stiff as a stick.

"Then it's settled." The dwarf put his hands together and pointed into the woods. "There's a clearing just a few meters away from here." I nodded, as we all headed in the direction of his finger.

The boys and the dwarf started to look for wood to a fire, as Lucy, Susan and I cleaned some rocks away from the ground. It was hard enough to sleep on as it was.

When the fire was lighted and we all sat around it, it had already gotten dark and the forest was slowly falling into the silence of the night.

"I think I'll sleep." I put my sword and the shield on the ground next to me and yawned. The others seemed to feel the same way, cause they laid down on the ground, as close to the fire as they could.

"Goodnight", Peter called out. The replies were quite sleepy and I couldn't keep a smile away from my lips, were I lay next to Edmund. He met my gaze and smiled back, before closing his eyes. It didn't take long before he was sleeping.

I lay on my back, staring up at the stars far above. It wasn't at all the same sky as back home, but they were sure as comforting.

A few meters away, I could hear Lucy and Susan talk with low voices, but soon they fell silent as well.

I looked one last time at Edmund, before I closed my eyes. I needed all sleep I could get after a day like this.


	7. Fighting princes and scratching wolfs

**Here we go again! :D Another part finished. Worked with it for a couple of hours now, cause I wanted to get it up today, even though it's been a long day. But I think you're all worth it!**

**A little more happening in this part, with Bridget thinking about her feelings for Edmund. What do you think about it? Does he like her, or is he just being a friend that's extra kind?**

**Caspian's in the story now too (Yay! ;D) and I used a few movie lines there in the middle, cause I thought it wouldn't work without them. But as always, I'm trying to make it a little bit my own story rather than exactly like the movie.**

**And, before letting you continue reading: Thanks to XxPeppermintzXx for reviewing on the last part (Yes, I´m gonna thank people that's reviewing. That's not more than right). **

**Now: Please review and tell me what you think. I'm really tired right now, which means there may be some spelling or grammar that's wrong. If you find anything that's really wrong, just tell me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sudden sound of a branch that broke in the silent forest, made my eyes open, quicker than intended, and I sat up, looking around me. As nothing was seen, except for the sky that showed me that the sun had been up for about an hour, I lay down again.

During the night, Edmund had put his arm around me and I had been getting closer to him, to keep myself warm. It was first now I'd actually realised it, when I felt his body so close to my own. But in a way, it was cosy.

"Susan! Wake up!" The sound of Lucy's voice made my newly closed eyes open again.

"Certainly Lu", Susan groaned, still asleep. "Whatever you want."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Lucy stand up and taking her healing juice and small dagger with her. I frowned. What was she doing?

"Ed, wake up." I shook Edmund gently and bent my head down over his face, so that I wouldn't make to much noise.

"Hm? Good morning." He smiled and met my gaze. "What's happening?"

"Lucy's gone." I stood up and put my shield and sword back on, before moving over to Peter, doing the same thing to him. "Hey, wake up, Peter."

"Good morning." He smiled too and sat up, looking at me.

"Lucy's gone. I think we should go search for her." In the meantime, Edmund had already woken the dwarf and his remaining sister and they gathered around us.

"Did you see which way she went?" Peter yawned and put his hand on his sword.

"Not really, no. Somewhere over there, I think." I pointed into the forest on the opposite side of the camp.

"Okay, let us spilt into two groups." Trumpkin apparently wanted to take charge over the mission of finding the lost Pevensie. "Peter and Bridget, you two go to the left. Susan and Edmund, you come with me to the right."

"That sounds like a good idea", Susan said and I nodded. Edmund didn't look too pleased with the split, but he wasn't complaining. Good for him. Trumpkin was already showing of his cranky side.

"We will come over to you two in about ten minutes." The dwarf uttered these words, before we headed away in our different directions.

"I think it's best if we keep quiet", Peter said in a hushed voice.

"That's a good idea."

We walked forward in a slow pace, looking around for any trace from Lucy. I kept my hand on my sword, to make sure that I would be able to get it out quick enough and I saw that Peter did the same.

A flicker of red from in between a couple of trees, made me look up and give Peter a gentle push in the side. He nodded and slowly went forward, with me close behind.

Lucy was sitting behind a rock with her red dress flowing around her. She was looking out over a clearing and heard us yet.

I followed her gaze and saw a minotaur, walking past. I exchanged a quick look with Peter and he kept on moving forward, out of sight of the creature in the clearing.

Just as Lucy rose, to proceed to it and say something, Peter put a hand over her mouth and drew her backwards, pushing her into my arms. He put a finger over his lips and then unsheathed his sword, moving out towards the minotaur.

Just as he raised his sword to attack, another sword caught it in mid-air.

A long, dark-haired boy had shown up out of nowhere. He was dressed in a light shirt, armour and brown pants, with his sword glistening in the sun as he charged Peter.

The boy made Peters sword get caught in the trunk of a tree, as his own sword fell to the ground, out of reach. He kicked Peter in the stomach, making him fall to the ground.

I was just about to run to my friend's need, when Peter picked up a stone from the ground, preparing himself to throw it in the head of the other boy. But the boy surprised him by directing Peters own sword towards him.

"No! Stop!" Lucy's voice made me look around in surprise and I realised that I had let her go and instead stood there with my sword in my hand.

The sight of animals and different kinds of creatures, that came out of the forest around me, made me grip my sword harder and take a step closer to the two Pevensies.

Peter looked at the boy with narrowed eyes, as he let the stone fall to the ground.

"Prince Caspian?" The name made me frown. Where had I heard it before?

"Yes? And who are you?" Caspian looked at Peter with a suspicious look in his dark eyes. He didn't trust him that was for sure.

"Peter!" Susan's voice behind me made me turn around and I couldn't help to exhale in relief.

Caspian looked at the dwarf and the two remaining Pevensie siblings. I could see that his eyes grew in amazement when he laid his eyes on Susan, but he didn't say anything. Instead he turned his eyes back to Peter.

"High King Peter." Peter said, straightening his back. "I believe you called."

"Well yes, but…" Again Caspian's gaze travelled over to Susan. "I thought you'd be older." He bit his lower lip and turned his eyes to the creatures surrounding us.

"If you like, we could come back in a few years…" Peter started to turn away.

"No. No that's all right. You're just…" Caspian took a quick break, as he was thinking about what to say next. "You're not exactly what I expected." He gave Susan a quick look, which she returned with a serious smile on her lips.

"Neither are you", Edmund said and I quickly met his gaze, before sheathing my sword again. I didn't need it anymore.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." A sound from above made me look in that direction and I realised that it was a badger who had said this. He stood next to a grumpy-looking dwarf, which was even shorter than Trumpkin.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege.. Our hearts and swords are at your service." The voice came from somewhere by the ground and when I looked down, I saw a mouse, standing on his hind legs. He was bigger than any other mouse I had ever seen, but I guessed that was a part of Narnia's magic.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute." I heard what Lucy said to Susan and couldn't help but smile.

"Who said that?" Fiercely the mouse drew his sword and looked around him with wild eyes.

"Sorry", Lucy said with guilt in her voice.

"Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe "courageous, "courteous," or "chivalrous" might more befit a knight of Narnia." The mouse bowed and I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. Not that it was something funny with the situation; the mouse was just so adorable, trying to keep his honour up.

As Caspian, Peter and a few of the others kept on talking, I sat down on a rock. When I looked up, I found a wolf right beside me.

"You do talk, right?", I asked carefully. The wolf nodded its grey head.

"Yes, my lady. My name is Taurime." She sat down on the rock next to be, looked at me with her yellow eyes. "And who may you be?"

"My name is Bridget", I said and stretched my hand out to scratch her behind the ear, but stopped myself from it. It was a talking wolf, what if she got offended? "May I?" I slowly out my hand at her neck and she blinked by the sudden touch.

"Of course, my lady. It was long since someone scratched me." Something that looked like a smile travelled over her lips.

With careful movements, I started to scratch her and a low growl escaped from her lips. Before I knew it, Taurime had put her head in my lap and closed her eyes. I smiled. She reminded me of our old dog, Thalia. The thoughts of home made me sigh. I would be grounded for months after this.

"Hey." Edmund sat down next to me. Taurime opened one of her eyes and looked up at him.

"Good day, your majesty", she greeted him, before closing her eye again. "You may scratch me too." Edmund laughed and locked eyes with me for a short second, before starting to scratch the wolf behind the other ear. This made him sit closer to me, so that a few strands of his dark hair tickled my cheek. To my great horror, I felt that I was blushing by this sudden contact with him. But still I hadn't got the heart to push him away. In some way it was cosy, like earlier the same morning. I actually started to realise that I liked him, a little bit at least.

"We're going", a giant centaur called out with a deep voice. Edmund drew back and gave me a small smile, before standing up. Taurime followed his example and yawned.

"Thank you, my lady, your majesty." She bowed her head down, before getting company with a cheetah as the group of creatures started to move away through the forest.

"Here, let me help you." Edmund gripped both of my hands and helped me up at my feet. He smiled quickly and then put a few strands of my hair behind my ears, before letting me go. Again, I was blushing. Man, what was happening to me?


	8. Knock, knock, who's there?

**Hello, hello my dears! How's everything? Here's a new part for you, which I hope you'll all enjoy! :) I've been working on it for hours and again I'm really tired (It's almost 12 pm over here), so I'm sorry if there's any grammar or spelling that's wrong. If it is: Please tell me and I'll fix it! **

**Well, I don't think there's anything else I need to say, except that this is the longest part yet and that what happens, you'll have to find out for yourself. Now: Please review and enjoy this part! Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

The walk through the forest turned out to be more pleasant than I'd thought. I wasn't at all tired since the day before, instead I felt like I could walk for hours without a break.

"So? What are they like?"

"Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning."

"So you like them, then."

"Well enough."

Trumpkin and the badger's conversation in front of me made me roll my eyes.

"Good for you that you're liking us. Or else you'd have five new enemies, ready to all slit your throat." I chuckled quietly and met the dwarf's gaze.

"Good to know." A small smile played on his lips, before he turned back to the badger and the other dwarf to keep on talking.

"You like this, don't you?" Susan, who'd come up next to me, smiled.

"Yes, it's nice here. Not like London." I met her gaze. "What about you?"

"This is my second time here, but I'm is happy as the first time." I saw her eyes finding Caspian, were he walked before us together with Peter.

"You're liking him, don't you?" I pushed her gently in the side and she laughed.

"Well, maybe. I haven't known him for long, but he's made a good impression." She shrugged her shoulders, making the arrows in her quiver rattle against each other. "You know, he's the one who made us come here again and that I'm thankful for. Without him blowing my horn, I wouldn't have gotten to know you or see Narnia again." She smiled again and I smiled back.

"I wasn't to happy about all this at first, but now I've gotten used to it. And I'm glad I got to meet you all again." I bit my lower lip and let my gaze search over the people and creatures before us. I wasn't sure about what I was searching for, until I found it. And then I hastily turned my eyes away from the dark hair, not wanting him to feel my gaze on him.

"You know, I'm okay with you liking my brother", I heard Susan saying and I let my eyes leave the ground.

"Who said anything about liking him?" I smiled mischievous and then turned my eyes back to the ground. "At the moment I'm not really sure about it."

"Just know that Lucy and I support you, as long as you're not doing anything stupid." Susan's voice trailed of and I looked up, just to see us step out onto a huge field. In the other end, a hill towered up, and I realised this must be Aslan's How, that Trumpkin had told us about.

Together with Susan's siblings and Caspian, we walked in the front. A group centaurs surrounded the entrance and they held their swords up above our heads in respect. I smiled towards them and got a few smiles back, but most of them kept their serious expressions.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian made his voice heard, as we now was standing inside the hill, in a room lighted with at least a dozen flaming torches.

"Peter. You may want to see this." Susan called out from were she was standing in the tunnel that led out of the room. Together with the others, I moved over to her, looking at the wall that was covered with different types of paintings.

"It's us", Lucy breathed out in surprise and let her fingers travel over picture of a faun and a lamppost.

"It is?" I looked at them and then turned my eyes back to the wall. A picture of two men and two women caught my eyes. The colours of their hair and the crowns on their heads told me that this was the four Pevensies, but as grown-ups. It made me quite surprised. Sure, I knew they'd ruled the country for fifteen years, but I hadn't really thought about that they'd been growing and ageing during those years too.

"Yes." Lucy smiled towards me and then followed the wall with her eyes, watching each painting carefully.

"What is this place?" Peter looked at Caspian while frowning.

"You don't know?" Caspian looked at him, surprised, for a short minute, before grabbing a torch from the wall and heading down the tunnel. Susan and Lucy started to follow him, while Edmund and Peter grabbed a torch each, too.

I choose to walk beside Edmund, cause Peter hurried after the prince and his sisters, apparently wanting to keep close to them.

"So you don't know what this place is either?", I asked Edmund with a hushed voice. I didn't like the way my voice travelled through the tunnel, like everyone could here exactly what I said.

"Well, it feels familiar, but Aslan's How was never here during our fifteen years." He met my gaze in the flickering lights from the torch and opened his mouth to say something else, but got interrupted as we headed down a couple of stairs and found ourselves in a dark room.

Caspian took a few steps forward and let his torch touch the surface of something, which at first looked like water. It caught on fire and the flames moved itself around the room. I saw that the fluid, which was now on fire, was kept in some kind of stone basin.

In the middle of the room, a stone table, cracked in half, stood at some kind of podium. Stone columns and pictures that were carved into the walls surrounded it.

On the wall straight ahead, a picture of a proud lion was seen and I realised that this must be this Aslan that they all had been talking about. His face was proud and terrifying, but at the same time kind and sad. I knew this was someone who was very loved by his people, though why he'd left them, I couldn't understand. But I knew that I would get to know this in time.

"Do you want me to show you your rooms?" Caspian looked at us with the question still in his eyes.

"Why not?" I gave him a brief smile and he nodded, again heading out into the tunnel. I followed him, after hearing the words that Lucy and Peter uttered behind me.

"He must know what he's doing."

"I think it's up to us now."

After this, they all turned quiet and I could hear their footsteps behind me. It felt good to not be all alone, with no one having my back, even though I didn't know against what.

"Here's the girls room." Caspian showed with his hand, the way through a door hole, without a door. Instead you could close it of with a piece of cloth.

Three beds stood in the room, with a few blankets and a pillow at each of them. On a table in the middle of the room, at least ten candles stood in a wide circle, making the room feel bright, even though it was built in the middle of a cliff.

Carefully, I stepped in, followed by the other two girls. I put my shield down by one of the beds and then sat down on it, keeping my sword close.

"Will you be alright in here?" Peter looked in through the door hole and locked eyes with Lucy. She nodded.

"Yes, I think so." She looked at Susan and me who both nodded, showing that we agreed.

"Good." Edmund smiled towards us, before Caspian continued to what I guessed was the room across the tunnel. I heard them talk for a little while, before Caspian's footsteps disappeared away through the tunnel. Then the quietness fell. Not a sound was heard and it almost felt a little bit spooky.

"We should try and get some sleep", Susan said, putting her bow and arrows down.

"Yeah, I guess." I bit my lower lip. Even though it felt like it wasn't long since the day begun, the walk through the forest and the walkthrough of Narnia's army, had been taking a huge amount of time. I guessed that it was about nine in the evening, if you counted it in London time.

"Is it okay if we keep some of the candles lit?", Lucy asked, as she laid down in her bed and pulled her blanket up to the chin.

"Of course." I felt relived. I didn't want to blow out all of the candles, either.

"It feels safer with them lit", Susan acknowledged. I gave her a brief smile.

"It's a bit creepy in here", I said and took my belt of together with the sword. I put them both on the floor next to the shield and then stood up. "Anyone coming with me to wish the boys goodnight?" I looked at Lucy, who was practically asleep and Susan who was blowing a few of the candles out.

"No, I'm staying here. Tell them goodnight from me, too." She smiled and then sat down on her bed, taking her shoes of. I nodded and then left the room.

Crossing the tunnel, I soon found the boys room. It was easy, cause I could hear their voices echoing around me.

"Knock, knock", I said and stood in the door hole. They had put their piece of cloth down before it, which meant I could only see the faint candlelight.

"Who's there?", I heard Edmund ask.

"Your worst nightmare", I told him and I could hear the both brothers chuckle.

"Really?" His footsteps started to proceed towards me and I couldn't help keeping the smile out of my voice.

"Yes. You better take care." I bit my lip to keep the laughter away and then watched the cloth get removed and Edmund looking out at me.

"Thank god it's only you", he smiled and ran a hand through his hair. In the background I could see Peter sitting on his bed. "I was afraid it was someone dangerous." I pushed him lightly in the chest and smiled.

"Watch your back, Pevensie. I'm armed nowadays." I winked and then leaned against the wall. "No, I'm just messing with you. I just wanted to wish you both a good nights sleep." I looked past him and smiled towards Peter. He nodded, before turning his head away.

"Why, thank you." Edmund bowed his head down. "The same to you, fair lady."

"Fluttering wont work on me, Pevensie." I raised my eyebrows towards him, as he chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. You're just so different from before." He shrugged his shoulders. "If you're not getting offended by my words, of course." He met my gaze and smiled.

"I'll have to think about that." I sighed, tired. "Goodnight then, Ed."

"Goodnight." His answer was light, like the wind. I turned to walk away. "You know, you're allowed to kiss me goodnight." I looked over my shoulder towards him.

"Goodnight, Edmund." I laughed quietly, hearing him chuckle behind me before returning into the room.

With slow steps, I went back to my room. The two sisters were already asleep and it didn't take long before I was the same.

The days moved on and plans about an attack at Miraz's castle started taking form. I listened with great delight, cause I wanted to do something. When we wasn't all occupied by meetings, we trained and it started to get boring. Especially Peter and Caspian, who both seemed to want to be the one in charge. They were often found arguing with each other and it made us all tired of them both.

I had started to wake up early each morning and then take a walk around the hill. The guards had by now gotten used to me and they just nodded friendly towards me when I passed.

This morning, I was up extra early. I had woken up without being able to fall asleep again and I'd realised that I could go up instead and watch the sun rise.

With a sigh, I sat down on the edge of the hill. It was built in layers, which made soldiers able to stand on it in every direction and in different heights.

I'd chosen the one in the middle, were I could see over the treetops and towards the great sea beyond it. It was a really beautiful sight, especially with the sun rising out of the blue and colouring the sky in a huge amount of different colours.

"You care for company?" The sudden voice almost made me fall of the rock I was sitting on and I looked up at Edmund.

"Just sit down", I said with a smile, before returning my eyes to the sea and the sun.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" With a small groan, he sat down next to me. His leg touched mine and made a whirl of warmth up through my body.

"Yes, it sure is." I sighed and really without thinking, leaning my head against his shoulder. He looked at me with surprise in his eyes, before putting his hand on mine and hugging it carefully.

"You're pretty cold", he commented with a frown shooting over his face. "Are you freezing?"

His question made me think. Was I freezing? A little, maybe.

"A little." I lifted my head from his shoulder and locked eyes with him. He moved his face closer to mine and smirked.

"Tell me if you want to borrow my cloak", he mumbled quietly. I could feel his breath flying out towards my lips and the blush the rushed to my cheeks.

"I will." Now I moved my head closer to his, again without thinking. His lips were just an inch from mine and I was almost thinking that he was about to kiss me. No, that was just a ridiculous thought. He was just my friend, right?

"Sorry for interrupting, my lady, your majesty, but I think you both need to come." The voice made us both jump backwards and look up. I could feel myself blush and I saw that Edmunds cheek was wearing a light shade of red on them. What would've happened if we'd stayed there a bit longer, none of us got to know.


	9. I thought you would support me

**Well, here you go, part nine :) It's a bit short, though, sorry for that. It's because I started on it really late and again the clock is getting close to midnight. And yes, I meant midnight on the last part too, but I wrote pm instead of am, I think. Well, sorry for that then.**

**I put these lines into it all now, cause I realised earlier today that when I did double-spaced rows (Or what it's now called. Google translate didn't help to much...), it wasn't shown. So I'll put the lines, or some other mark, in to make it clearer.**

**Okay, so now: Please review (Cause it feels like it has been a lack of that stuff for the last couple of days) and tell me if you find any big grammar errors or spelling that's completely loop-the-loop.**

**If there isn't anything else: Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

We followed Taurime down the hill and inside. She didn't say much; instead she just told us that the others would explain what it was all about.

"Ah, there you are." Peter looked up when we entered the room with Aslan's Table in it. The other three Pevensie children, Caspian and a few other creatures were all gathered in there.

"What is this all about?" I sat down next to Susan and Lucy and leaned back against one of the columns.

"Tonight, we're going to attack Miraz's castle", Peter said and smiled a serious smile. "You all know the plan." Some of us nodded.

"We get in and take it all over. No heroic acts." Caspian looked at us with serious eyes. "My uncle is no one to take easy on."

"Now. We'll leave in one hour. Go and get ready." All of us started to rise, but Peter stopped me. "Bridget and Lucy, you two will stay here."

"What?" I stared at him. My outburst made everyone stop and look at us. "Why? I'm as good as you with the sword." I put my hands on my hips, showing everyone how unpleased I was with the whole thing. "Is it because I'm a girl?"

"No, it's not like that at all. But I want you to stay here." Peter crossed his arms over his chest. I glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"But why shouldn't I be able to come along? I know why Lucy is staying and why Susan's going, but you'll have to give me a real explanation, Peter Pevensie." I bit my lower lip, knowing that I was making a scene, but at the moment I was angry. Angry and irritated over the fact that Peter choose to treat me like a kid. Three years in age difference wasn't much at all.

I looked around me for support, locked eyes with Edmund. He looked at me for a few seconds, before breaking the eye contact. This made me sad. I'd got the feeling that he at least would stay by my side, but no.

"She's right, Peter." To my big surprise, Susan spoke up and looked at her brother, before giving me a brief smile. "Why isn't she allowed to come? You're not her father, you can't decide for her."

"Shut up, Susan." Peter glared at her. "End of discussion. Go get ready, all of you." Slowly everyone started to move out of the room, muttering and mumbling in small groups. The discussion between Peter, Susan and me had made them all think.

"You're alright?" Edmund looked at me and smirked.

"No." My answer was short and swift, without any hesitation. "Thanks for the help, by the way." The sarcastic tone was heard clearly.

"Thanks for what?" He looked surprised.

"Exactly", I said and then let my pace hurry up, so that I walked beside his older sister instead. I kept my head bent down, so that no one would see the tears in my eyes. Somehow, I'd thought that Edmund and I had been friends or something more. I'd got that feeling the same morning, before Taurime had interrupted us. But I guessed that I'd just imagined it all.

As I usually did.

* * *

I watched the others walk over the field, dressed in their armours and with their weapons near. Most of the creatures that had been staying in the how, was now leaving. The only ones being left was a few guards, most of the females and children, together with Lucy and me.

"I'm going to our room", I murmured and turned around without giving the army a second glance. The angriness had turned into resignation and I felt like I was going to start crying at any moment. Lame, I know. I'd always been like this when I hadn't got it all my way.

"You know, you could go after them." Lucy had followed me into our room and now sat down on my bed next to me.

"What good would that make? They're already to far away by now." I shrugged my shoulders and lifted my sword from the floor, looking at it with tired eyes.

"But they haven't got horses. You do. There's one further down the tunnel." She rose from the bed, taking my hand. "Come on. Let us get you an armour." I smiled.

"The looks on Peter and Edmunds faces will be priceless." I laughed quietly and followed her down the corridor, as I put my belt and sword back on. The shield would just be in the way.

Lucy put the saddle and bridle on the big, black horse, while one of the female centaurs helped me get the armour on.

"Be courageous, lady Bridget." The centaur bent her head down. "The stars have told me that you'll have to be, to save your friends." I smiled at her, before leading the horse to the entrance.

"I will be, I promise. Now you all keep safe." I put my foot into the stirrup and then sat up, straightening my back.

"Kick their asses from me, okay?" Lucy looked up at me with a mischievous smile on her lips. Her choice of words surprised me, but I didn't comment them.

"See you all later on." I waved towards them before digging my heels into the horse's sides. It whined, before sprinting out over the field in a quick gallop. Thank god I knew how to ride.

* * *

It didn't take long, before I found the army. I let the horse slow down to a trot and started to pass the soldiers in the back. They gave me surprised looks, but no one said anything about it. I guessed those who hadn't been at the meeting, thought I was just coming late.

"Bridget! What are you doing here?" Peter stared at me, when I reached them in the front. I smiled down at him.

"What does it look like?" I saw that Susan, Caspian and Trumpkin were smiling behind his back and this made me realise that I'd done the right choice.

"But…" Peter opened his mouth to complain, but I just held my hand up to interrupt him.

"You're _not _my father, or brother for that matter." I looked down at him with a serious face. "Remember that." I sighed and then looked at the others. "Anyone who cares for a lift?" The horse was big enough for two, so I knew it wasn't more than right to offer someone else a place behind me.

"It would be lovely. Riding is better than walking anyway." Susan walked towards me and I moved forward in the saddle, before moving my foot out of the stirrup. I gripped her hand, helping her up behind me, before putting my foot back in the stirrup.

Susan put her arms around my waist and mumbled into my ear: "Good work, Bri. That showed him."

"I know", I mumbled back, before letting the horse pick up speed. We could always keep watch and do something useful during the walk. Or else I would slice the nearest tree, or person for that matter, into a thousand pieces just to get something to do. I felt horrible by thinking this, but it was what popped into my head, as soon the walk started to get boring. Or in my and Susan's case; the ride.


	10. Raiding, promising and getting caught

**Hello! Sorry for the delay of this part. Though yesterday I went away for the holidays and I thought that I would be able to upload the part before we went, but I wasn't. Instead I'm doing it now.**

**So, I'll be gone for about two weeks and I'll try to update, but I'm not sure if it'll be as frequently as it had been before. But I hope you all wont be to disappointed with me!**

**In the meanwhile, please review and tell me what you think! The reviews is making me more determinate to write, etc. **

**Oh, and before I'll let you all start reading, I just want to thank MaryNL for reviewing on the last part! (Welcome to the site, btw! :) Thanks for reading. And I'm not sure if I could write a book. Most of my stories are fanfics, which means I wont be able to publish them. But writer would still be a lovely job)**

**Now: Enjoy the story! **

* * *

When we reached the castle, it was already dark outside. I knew that they'd planned it all like this, to make it a cover.

"Okay you all know what to do, right?" Peter looked at us. Susan and I had left the horse in the woods, to keep it out of trouble. I'd got a bad feeling about that we would need it badly later on.

"What about me?" I realised then that all the other humans were going to fly in together with the griffins, but I hadn't got one. "Should I stay here and come in with the rest, or what?" Edmund and Peter exchanged a quick look.

"If you like, you can fly in with me." Edmund proceeded towards one of the griffins. "Can you carry both of us?" The griffin looked at him with one of his yellow eyes, before directing it towards me. It nodded. I exhaled in relief. I'd almost thought that I would be left behind, like it was planned from the beginning.

"Okay. You two are going in first." Peter sighed and then helped me up on the griffins back, telling me to keep as invisible as I could.

The griffin flapped a few times with its great wings, to get some height, and then picked Edmund up with its claws. This was the way all of the others were supposed to fly in too. It was much easier for the griffins to let them down then.

I folded my arms around the griffin's neck and looked down at the castle, as it lifted from the ground. It circled a few times around a tower, before quietly letting Edmund down on its roof. It landed next to him and I got of its back.

A guard a few feet further down looked up as the griffin's claws touched the roof. I kept my breath, as I knew how important it was for us to get in unseen and curled up next to Edmund. When the guard turned around, the griffin suddenly lifted and swooped down over the guard. Before he knew what hit him, he was flown away.

"Come on", Edmund whispered and jumped down on the balustrade where the guard had been standing, just a few seconds before. I followed him down and watched as he gave a few quick signals with his torch and then took a few steps back.

"What now?", I mumbled.

"We wait", he answered and leaned against the wall. I nodded and looked up towards the sky. I could see the faint forms of the other griffins, flying in over the castle. The raid had begun.

* * *

Far of in the distance, we could hear people moving around. Edmund and I was mostly quiet, so that no one would notice us, and tried not to think of what could be happening to our friends.

"I'm sorry for making such a scene earlier today." I looked at Edmund and sighed. "I just got so…frustrated with the way Peter was treating me."

"And I'm sorry for not standing up for you. You're my friend and I just stood there, doing nothing while my brother treated you like he used to treat me." He bit his lower lip and walked forward to the edge of the tower, with his torch in hand. "I just…" He turned around towards me and met my gaze. "I just didn't want you to get hurt. I care about you too much." This surprised me and I just stood there, staring at him for a few seconds.

"I understand." I took a few steps towards him, so that we stood eye to eye. "Let's do like this: We're both feeling sorry about what happened, but in different ways. So we will make a promise." I stretched my hand out and took his.

"About what?" A smirk had appeared on his lips and his hand hugged mine.

"I don't know, really." I frowned and met his gaze.

"What about…" His eyes left mine and he focused them on my lips, before meeting my gaze again. "A kiss. The one with the most serious injury will have to offer a kiss to the other one." I raised an eyebrow towards him.

"And what if none of us isn't getting hurt at all?"

"We will see about that when the times comes." He shrugged his shoulders, before hugging my hand tightly. "Well, is that our promise?"

"It is." I hugged his hand back and smiled. Even though a kiss felt a bit extreme, I wanted to have one from Edmund. I wanted, how weird it ever might sound, to kiss him.

Edmund played with the torch in his left hand, while his right was still hugging mine. None of us wanted to let go, as it seemed.

The sudden noise from an alarm, made us both look up. By surprise, Edmund dropped his torch down on the balustrade bellow.

"Oh no", he mumbled, as the guard on that level of the tower picked the torch up.

"What did you do?" I looked at him, as I draw my sword. "It doesn't matter. I'll go down there and fetch it." I moved towards the staircase, but he stopped me.

"No, you wait here. I'll be back in a flash." He draw his sword too and then quickly moved down the stairs.

I walked back to the stone fence and looked down, seeing the guard drop the torch and draw his sword, when he saw Edmund. Their swords made a high, raspy noise when they connected and I could see from the start that the guard was more prepared than Edmund.

"Peter!"

"Our troops are just outside! Come on!" I could see Susan, Peter and Caspian run over the yard down bellow. I knew something had gone wrong. Really wrong. Caspian wasn't supposed to be there so late. He was the one who was supposed to open the gate, not the two Pevensies. "Now, Ed, now! Signal the troops!"

"I'm a bit busy, Pete." That was when I realised that Edmund was pushed up against the wall, not being able to reach his torch. Without really thinking, I moved down the stairs with my sword in hand and hit the guard in the head with its flat side.

"Come on, signal them. Now!" I looked at Edmund, as I kept the guard away from him, by charging over and over again.

"Oh no." I heard what Edmund said, but I couldn't turn around. The guard wasn't giving up, even though we were two against one.

Behind me, I heard the sound of the army getting closer to the castle and the gate that was going up.

The guard took advantage of my sudden lack of focus and let the tip of his sword hit my free hand. I could feel the blood trickle through my fingers and the pain that made them stiff. But I knew that he couldn't get to Edmund. He was too important.

With a quick movement of my sword, I got the sword out of the guard's hand and then kicked him in the chest. He flew backwards and his head hit the stonewall, which made him unconscious. I exhaled in relief. One down, a few more to go.

"We must get down there." I looked down on the yard, were the Narnian army just met the Telmarines.

"Yes, we must." Edmund looked at me and smirked. "Let's go and kick some butt." I laughed and then took my handkerchief out of my pocket. I wasn't sure why I'd brought it, but now it suddenly turned out to be useful.

I wrapped it around my bloody hand and then followed Edmund down a couple of more stairs, before climbing a roof.

The sight that met us was not a good one. The fight down bellow was unfair. As soon as one of the Narnians fought down a Telmarine, three more got out of the castle. I shrugged. We were about to loose.

On a balustrade bellow, a Telmarine soldier was just aiming towards Peter with his crossbow. They stared at each other for a few seconds and the soldier was just about to pull the trigger, when Edmund jumped of the roof and knocked him to the ground. I followed him quickly, looking towards Peter.

"Ed!" Peter pointed towards something behind us and I turned around, just to face another twenty Telmarines with crossbows.

"Damn it", I muttered.

Edmunds hand took a grip around my wrist and pulled me after him. He was heading towards another tower, with its door standing open.

Behind me, I could hear the sound of the arrows flying through the air and I bent my head down, right before Edmund threw himself on the floor and closed the door behind us.

"That was close." He smiled, while we looked at the arrows sticking out of the door.

"Yeah, it was." I got to my feet, pulling him up beside me.

"What about that kiss now?" He raised an eyebrow towards me.

"We're not out of here yet", I said and rolled my eyes. "There are about twenty guards out there who all wants their arrows to go through our bodies."

"Oh, right, I almost forgot." He winked, before starting to climb the stairs. "Come on then." I followed him without hesitation, knowing that the guards would burst through that door at any minute.

When we reached the top floor, Edmund bared the door with his torch and then turned around, facing… Nothing. "Oh no." He looked at me. "We're trapped."

He was completely right.

We were at the highest floor, without any other way down than falling. The guards were already pushing at the door and we both knew that it wouldn't hold for more than a few minutes.

I grabbed Edmunds torch and gave it back to him.

"Keep safe, Ed." I smiled at his confused face.

"What?" I pointed downwards; towards the griffin we'd both flown in with. "I wont leave you here Bridget", he said and frowned. "I wont do that."

"Go, I'll be right after you." I let my fingers touch his cheek. "Narnia needs you." He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the guards came through the door, surrounding us.

I pushed Edmund behind me and drew my sword. I could hear Edmund take a deep breath and then how he took a few steps backwards, falling down in the night.

"Give up and we wont hurt you." One of the guards smiled a reassuring smile. "Lord Miraz is just in need of a small favour from you." He took a step forward, stretching his hand out to grab my sword. I let it go, without hesitation. I knew the fight was lost anyway.

Two of the guards grabbed one arm each and then started to drag me down the stairs. The quietness that lay over the castle made me realise that we actually had lost. I sighed. I hoped that the others had been able to get out.

When we walked over the yard, I couldn't help but inhale in surprise over the huge amount of Narnians that were spread over the stones. We'd lost and I knew that this was a big setback. Our army had already been small, but now we wouldn't stand too much of a chance against Miraz.

"Lord Miraz, we're bringing you one of the barbarians." One of the guards holding me spoke. The man in front of me, turned around and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Ah, one of the humans I see." He took a few steps towards me. "And who may you be? You're not a Telmarine and you're not one of the kings and queens." He laughed quietly.

"She was protecting one of the other humans, sire. A dark-haired boy." The guard to my right bent his head down.

"I see." Miraz's eyes examined my face. "What's your name?" I didn't answer; instead I gave him a fierce glance. "Not good at talking, hm? I'm sure going to make you talk." He made a quick hand gesture. "Put her in one of the cells. No food, just water. Keep her hands tied together."

"Yes, sire." The guards led me away and I did my best to keep my head held high, even though I knew that this wouldn't get me anywhere. As long as I didn't spill anything about our plans, all would be fine. Or so I hoped anyway.


	11. A plan made by a jerk

**Hello again! Well, as you might understand, you all got a new part faster than intended. I didn't have much to do today (Cause the weather's pretty bad), so I sat down and wrote this part. I hope you'll all like it.**

**The first part of it is in Edmund's point of view. It's a little about what happens after the raid, when her realises that Bridget's gone and so on.**

**The second part is in Bridget's point of view again. What happens there, I wont spill ;) You'll all have to read for yourself.**

**Now, before I do anything else: I want to thank all of those who reviewed on the last part: MaryNL, Aims5, XxPeppermintzXx & LittleKid13. Thank you, so much all of you! Your reviews is what keeps me going :)**

**Though I would love to update as frequent during the rest of my holidays, I'm not sure that will work out. We'll all have to wait and see, I guess.**

**And, one more thing: The guard's name (Frid) it's actually Swedish for "Peace". I had kind of a name block, when I was going to name him, so I just took something that popped up. And that was Frid.**

**Now: Please enjoy the story and please review :)**

* * *

_Edmund's perspective _

The griffin swooped down over the courtyard and I stared in amazement at the bodies of the Narnians. We'd lost, big time.

We lifted higher over one of the walls, before joining Peter, who was riding across the stone bridge on a horse. None of us said anything, as we moved forward side by side. My head was occupied by thoughts.

The army moved quickly out of the town and into the woods. When the griffin put me down and I untied Bridget's horse from a tree, the fact that I hadn't seen her yet, struck me.

"Su, have you seen Bridget?" I looked at her, were she sat behind Caspian on another horse. She shook her head.

"I thought she was with you." I stared at her.

"Damn it", I muttered and sat up at the horse. "I've got to go back and get her."

Caspian heard my words and shook his head.

"You can't do that, Edmund." He looked at me with serious eyes. "That's exactly what he wants us to do. Rush in there and search for her. He would catch us in a flash."

"But I can't leave her either!" I stared at him. "I can't let her get hurt." Tears rose in my eyes and I blinked them away, irritated. Why couldn't they understand that I needed to save her?

"Ed, what did she say before you left?" Susan looked at me with a comforting smile.

"She told me to keep safe and that she'd be right after me." I looked down at the horse bellow, just wanting to turn it around and ride back, fetch Bridget. "And that Narnia needed me." I bit my lower lip, feeling weak because of the tears in my eyes.

"Don't you understand? She sacrificed herself for you." Susan's words made me look up. "She wanted to save you and if you turned back, she would just be disappointed in you."

"But I didn't want her to sacrifice herself." In my head, I added: "I want her to be with me." I knew that I would sound lame, if I said it out loud, which was why I kept it to myself.

"And that's why she didn't tell you what she was about to do." Susan sighed. "Don't you understand? She helped you and she helped Narnia. That was her plan when she let you escape." As my horse got closer to hers and Caspian's I looked up and met her gaze. "But I'm sure she will return, unharmed. Just keep fait."

Though I hated when my sister talked like an adult, it felt a bit calming to hear her comforting words.

"Okay", I mumbled and looked back towards the castle one last time, before the trees covered its figure.

I mostly kept quiet during the ride, not wanting to speak. Though I knew my sister was right, it felt wrong to leave a friend behind. But I guessed that all the Narnians felt the same way after a loss like this. It was a big part of our army that we'd lost tonight.

When we got closer to Aslan's How again, those of us who was riding jumped of their horses and walked across the field. Trumpkin had been badly hurt in the fight and I gladly offered my horse, when he passed out because of his injuries. He needed the horse better than I did.

"What happened?" Lucy and a couple of other Narnians had come out to meet us. Her worried face made it all feel worse.

"Ask him", Peter muttered and nodded towards Caspian, as he started to walk towards the entrance.

"Peter", Susan said and sighed.

"Me?" Anger rose in Caspian's eyes. "You could've called it off. There was still time!"

"No, there wasn't thanks to you." My brother spun around and frowned. "If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive." I saw that Peter felt great guilt for the battle. He felt that it all was his fault and now, he tried to take it out on Caspian and Caspian wasn't late on responding.

"If you'd stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian took a step closer and narrowed his eyes.

"You called us, remember?" Peter now tried to defend himself.

"My first mistake." Caspian looked like he wanted to hit Peter in the face, hard.

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people."

"I am not the one who abandoned Narnia." I knew that with this, Caspian had crossed the line and I was almost on my way to step in and break up the oncoming fight, when Peter spoke again.

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does." Peter's hand moved towards his sword and I knew he was just seconds away from drawing it. "You, him, your father..." A hard expression appeared on Caspian's face. His sword was halfway out of its sheath. "Narnia's better off without the lot of you."

In a synchronized movement, both of them drew their swords and directed them towards each other.

"Stop it!" Lucy stepped forward and looked behind the two boys. I turned around and saw Susan and a faun lift Trumpkin of the horse. His face was pale and his breathing slow and raspy.

Lucy hurried towards him and leaned down, dripping one or two drops of her healing juice into the dwarf's mouth. It didn't take long before the colour returned to his cheeks and he opened his eyes.

"What are you all standing around for? Telmarines will be here soon enough." He frowned and then directed his eyes towards Lucy. "Thank you... my dear little friend."

I exhaled in relief, before proceeding inside. I needed a couple of hours of sleep…

* * *

_Bridget's perspective_

The pain in my back after lying on the hard floor for days, made it hard to sit up, but I still did my best. My wrists were sore after that the ropes had been cutting into them and it hurt as soon as I moved them.

I'd completely lost track of time and it felt like I was slowly being drawn away from this world. My thoughts often wandered away to my family and my friends. What would happen to them if I died? Would they even get to know about it?

The sound of footsteps outside my cell, made me look up and my eyes found the smiling face of Miraz. I sighed. Time for the usual question hour, I guessed.

But to my big surprise, he turned to the guard by the door and ordered my release.

"Bring her to lady Prunaprismia's servants. She must be a bit cleaner for my coronation, musn't she?" He laughed before meeting my gaze. "Won't it be nice with a new king over Narnia, lady Bridget?" The mention of my name, made me stiffen up and frown. "Yes, I know your name. My spies have been working good." With that, he turned around and left.

The guard outside the door smirked and then opened the door. As he sat on his knees in front of me and started to untie the ropes around my hands, he spoke in a low voice.

"I'm sorry for what he'll make you do, my lady", he mumbled and kept his head bent down.

"What do you mean?" It was the first time in days that I spoke and it felt weird, hearing my own voice again.

"He'll set up a trap for your friends. He thinks that you and Caspian…" The sound of footsteps passing the cell, made him speed up his work and press his lips together.

"What about Caspian and me?" I bit my lip and felt the unpleasant taste of blood in my mouth. "Please, you must tell me." As my hands suddenly was released, I stretched them out to make them a bit more flexible, before letting the right grip the guard's chin, pulling his head up. "Tell me, now."

"He thinks that Caspian was the one you were protecting the night of the Narnians raid. He thinks you're about to marry him." The guard met my gaze, before releasing my hand from his chin and making me stand up. My legs were weak, but I could still walk. That was always something.

"I would never marry Caspian", I muttered. "He's just my friend. And, no, it wasn't Caspian I was protecting. I can't say anything else than that." With that I pressed my lips together again and kept silent, as the guard led my up stairs and through corridors, until we reached a room, filled with clothes, bathtubs and mirrors. I couldn't help but shiver, when I saw the serious faces of the servants that were placed around the room. I was almost on my way to ask the guard to bring me back down to the cell, but I didn't.

"I'll leave you now, Bridget. Keep safe." A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Thanks", I whispered. I barely moved my lips when I spoke, to make the servants think I was only mumbling quietly for myself. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Frid." He released his grip around my arm. He nodded towards the servants and then left the room without looking back.

"Ah, here we have her. The barbarian that the guards collected after the raid." One of the servants, an old woman with piercing green eyes, started to proceed towards me. She smiled and then took a tight grip around my wrist. Her nails made small marks on my already sore skin. "Well, I'm not sure there's much we can do for her, but we can always try. The Narnian's pale skin is horrible." The woman sounded like a witch, with a raspy, cold voice.

Two other servants walked forward. The first woman took a step to the side, apparently she was the one who supervised the whole thing, and made a quick hand gesture towards one of the bathtubs. "Fill it up." A fourth servant started to fill the bathtub with hot, steaming water and I couldn't help but feel relief over that they wouldn't let the water be cold.

The two servants who now surrounded me, started to take my clothes of. My armour was long time gone, together with my sword and belt. The last days, I'd only been dressed in my shirt, pants and boots. They were now feeling filthy and it felt good to get them of. Though that these four unfamiliar women saw every inch of my body, made the whole thing feel a lot worse than it should.

The bath didn't take many minutes. In fact, it was mostly that they pressed me down in the bathtub and tried to choke me for a couple of minutes, before they let me get up and they started to dry me off with a thick, fluffy towel. I mostly stood there, trying not to scream out load when their long nails pressed into my skin or they touched any of my wounds. I knew it was stupid, but I didn't want them to think I was weak. Like they cared anyway.

"Turn around." The woman, who mostly stood by the side and supervised, did a circling motion with her left hand. I couldn't help but glare at her as I turned towards her. "Macy, get the clothes." She snapped her fingers and the youngest girl in the room picked up a pair of dark pants and a light blue shirt. "Not those. They're for later." The woman sighed. "The dress, girl, the dress." The girl, Macy, blushed and put the clothes back down. Instead she picked up a blue dress that I knew matched my eyes. I hated it. Mostly because I was forced to wear it, but also cause I didn't want to wear it in front of Miraz and his men.

I opened my mouth to protest, as Macy proceeded with the dress, but quickly pressed my lips together again when the young girl gave me a warning glance. She must've known what I was about to do and that it wouldn't help me at all.

Quickly I got my clothes on and the elder woman took over to braid my hair. In one of the great mirrors on the wall, I could see my own reflection. Even though I was thin after the days without much food and the wounds on my arms and face, I looked quite presentable. Not ugly at all, like I thought I would.

My hair got braided down my back with a silver ribbon in it. I still didn't know why Miraz wanted me to be released and be a part of his coronation, but I knew he must have his reasons. Whatever they may be.

"Keep your back straight, don't slouch." The woman's voice in my ear, made my eyes narrow and I turned around towards her.

"And why is that?" I totally forgot that I shouldn't speak. Instead I locked eyes with her and let my hand grip her wrist tightly. "You can't make me do anything."

"But the new king can." A smile appeared on her lips. "And then you barbarians will learn a real lesson. You wont be so cocky when he releases your dear Caspian's head from his body." She laughed and took a step backwards, making me release my grip around her wrist.

"We'll be two about that", I muttered and then turned my eyes towards the door, as it swung open. Frid appeared and met my gaze.

"It's time." He gripped my wrist and started leading me out of the room. I was just glad to get a rest from the servants. "You're okay?" He gave me a quick glance and I nodded.

"I'll survive."

"I'm not too sure about that", he muttered, mostly to himself, before he pushed me inside a big room.

Right in front of us, in the other end of the room, stood a large throne. All the way up to it, stood about twelve others, making some kind of ally between them.

Frid placed us to the left, by the end of the sixth throne on this side. His hands held my wrists in a firm grip as he kept himself behind me. I guessed he really wasn't supposed to be there, but had to because of me.

Slowly, a couple of men walked into the room. They sat down on the thrones, though not all of them were filled and I saw on the men's faces that this wasn't a good thing.

The great doors that Frid and I had just walked through, swung open and Miraz himself walked inside. A crown was placed on his head and he smiled an evil smile towards me as he passed.

The other men rose from their places and started to call out as Miraz passed them.

"Beruna pledges its troops."

"Galma pledges its troops."

"Tashbaan pledges its troops."

"Ettinsmoor pledges its troops."

"Long live the king! Long live the king!"

Their words made me shiver and I just wanted to grab a sword and cut all of their heads off. Brutal, I knew it, but still what they deserved.

The coronation felt like it took hours. My legs, feet and back started to hurt because of the pressure of standing up after sitting down for so long and a headache started to form, somewhere behind my eyes.

I listened to what the men said without any delight and my thoughts moved away to my friends. I hoped they were all doing fine.

I didn't react until the men started to leave the room and Frid lead me away.

"Where are we going?", I mumbled and tried not to look at him.

"To the Narnians." He pressed his lips together and shook his head. "I guess it's time for you to act as Miraz's bait." He sighed and then pushed me inside the room with the servants, leaving me with a quick "I'm sorry."

With a feeling of dread in my chest, I let the servants dress me in the shirt and pants, release my hair from the braid and actually bring me back my sword, belt and shoes. I didn't think I would be armed, but this showed me that Miraz's plan wasn't what I'd expected at first. It was much worse.


	12. Stop nagging everyone about that kiss

**Hello again! Yes, I finished another part for today :) A little bit of things that happens and so on. Hope you'll all like it!**

**As usual, please review and tell me what you think and if you find anything that's incorrect, you just tell me and I'll try to fix it as soon as possible!**

**Well, before I'll let you start reading, I just want to tell you that the last part actually was the longest and this one's close behind :) Well, now: Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

The troops were already ready when we arrived by Aslan's How. I looked up towards the familiar hill, wanting nothing else than to run up to it and reunite with my friends. But I knew that I would die before I could even take one step.

"My king, the Narnian's are wishing for an audience with you." One of the generals bowed his head down towards Miraz, where he sat by a table, surrounded by the same men that had been a part of his coronation.

I sat next to the king, with my sword lying on the table, so that everyone who was in the tent could keep and eye on it. At least I wasn't tied up, which meant that I wasn't in that much trouble. Yet.

"Let them come." Miraz made a quick hand gesture and smirked. "As long as they doesn't think they'll win without a fight."

The general nodded and then left the tent. He said something to another man and a trumpet sounded far of in the distance. I guessed that this meant that the Narnian's were 'welcome.'

I kept my eyes placed on the entrance to the how, in hope of seeing one of my friends. I wanted to see them, to see that they'd all survived.

My patience rewarded me. Soon Edmund, a giant and a centaur stepped out. Each of them held a small branch in their right hand, showing that they came in peace. They were the messengers.

They walked across the field in a quick pace, letting go of the branches when they reached the tent. The giant and the centaur stayed outside, while Edmund walked in, standing in front of Miraz. He met my gaze and a small smile appeared on his lips as he bent his head down and opened a roll of some kind of paper. With his familiar voice, he started to read out;

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."

Edmund smirked and the started to roll up the roll again.

Miraz looked at him for a few seconds, before he smirked and started talking.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund…" Here, Edmund stopped him.

"King."

"Pardon me?" Miraz looked at him with a confused expression in his face. I smiled towards Edmund, who smiled back.

"It's King Edmund, actually. Just 'King' though. Peter's the high king. I know it's confusing." I bent my head down and bit my lip, trying to keep myself from laughing. I'd seen a flicker of joy in Edmund's eyes, as he said this.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz tilted his head to the side and firmly met Edmund's gaze.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" Edmund raised an eyebrow towards the king. "I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct."

"And so you will be again." Miraz clenched his fists and stared at the young king before him.

"Well, then you should have little to fear." Edmund smiled and straightened his back.

"This is not a question of bravery." Miraz looked like he was going to strangle Edmund at any moment now.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Edmund clenched his fists too and then quickly met my gaze.

"I didn't say I refused." Miraz frowned, clearly irritated.

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty." One of the men around the table tried to sound supportive, but I wasn't sure if he succeeded.

"Whatever your decision…"

"Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be..." The general from earlier now jumped into the discussion, something that only made Miraz more irritated.

"I'm not avoiding anything!", he barked and bit the table with his fist.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse." The general looked a bit nervous over the reaction from his king.

"His Majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king." One of the men around the table, again, tried to be supportive.

"You." Miraz looked at Edmund, who raised an eyebrow towards him. "You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." Edmund nodded and smiled. I knew he'd gotten what he wanted.

"There's one more thing, Miraz." Edmund avoided looking at the king. Instead he looked at me.

"Yes?" Miraz sighed, clearly annoyed with Edmund.

"We want to claim lady Bridget from you. She belongs on the Narnian side and wont do any good purpose around here." He crossed his arms over his chest, showing that there was no arguing with him about this. I tried to lock eyes with him, tell him that this would just make things worse, but he avoided my gaze.

"That's nothing you can ask from us." The general jumped in, clearly wanting to save Miraz.

He turned quiet by a gaze from the king.

"Take her. She has fulfilled her purpose." To my big surprise, he turned to me and met my gaze. "Remember, though, lady Bridget. One step the wrong way and your friends will die." I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes, sire." I didn't now why I acted like I did towards the king, maybe cause I knew that they would shoot Edmund within a blink of an eye if I did anything wrong.

Quickly, I rose from the table and gripped my sword, putting it back in its sheath. I walked around the table and followed Edmund out of the tent, towards the giant and the centaur.

"You're okay?" Edmund looked at me with worried eyes, as we walked over the field. I shrugged my shoulders and avoided his gaze.

"Well, yeah. After a few days in a cell without much sleep or food, you're not feeling too well." The sarcastic tone in my voice, made him clearly surprised.

"Oh, okay." He bit his lip and looked away.

"You shouldn't have saved from there," I said and sighed. "Everything will just get worse. They will try to kill you as soon they're allowed to do so." I looked up at him, and to my big surprise, he smiled.

"Don't worry about me or any of the others. We have our plans too." He stretched his hand out and gripped mine in a firm grip. "And you know, I couldn't let you die without giving me that kiss." He winked and I felt how my cheeks turned red.

"This isn't all over yet. There's a war heading our way and there's still a risk for us to die." I hugged his hand and he laughed.

"I'm going to have to steal that kiss, alright", he murmured and gave me a mischievous glance. I sighed and rolled my eyes, before letting go of his hand. We'd reached the how and the other three Pevensies stared at me in surprise.

"Bridget!" Lucy and Susan hurried forward and hugged my tightly. I smiled and hugged them back.

"Hello. You've survived without me?" I smirked and met Peter's gaze.

"Barely." He smiled and embraced me quickly. "Kiss my brother soon, okay? He's been nagging me about it for days now." He winked, before giving place for Caspian, who placed a hand on my shoulder.

"My uncle's been hard on you?" He looked at me seriously. I shrugged my shoulders.

"A little, yes." I guessed he knew exactly how his uncle was against his prisoners. "Now, Caspian, give me a hug." I smiled and he laughed.

"Well, why not?" He hugged me tightly, before heading back inside.

"Come on, we need to get you some food and better clothes." The two Pevensie sisters gripped my hands and lead me inside. I shoot a quick glance towards Edmund, who was occupied in a discussion with his older brother and a centaur.

He met my gaze and let his fingers quickly touch his lips in a meaning gesture. I just rolled my eyes towards him and then followed his sisters without hesitation. My stomach grumbled badly after food and my head hurt. I wasn't as fresh as I tried to make everyone else imagine.

Susan and Lucy got me some food and then left me alone in our room. Apparently they were going away for some kind of mission. I told them to be careful, to not underestimate Miraz and his troops.

With a sigh, I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. It didn't take long, before I'd fallen asleep. I would've liked to tell you that my dreams were pleasant, but unfortunately, that would've been a lie. And I hated to lie.

* * *

"Bri, it's time to wake up." A soft voice in my ear, made me turn in my sleep and stretch my hand out.

"Liz, please, a few more minutes." I mumbled this and tried to sink back into my land of sleep.

"Nope, that's not possible." The voiced teased me and I could feel someone who stroke their fingers against my cheek. "Don't force me to throw water on you."

"Hm." I opened my eyes and frowned as I sat up. "What is it?" I was cranky, yes. I wanted to sleep more.

When I looked around and couldn't find my own room, I realised were I was and why the voice hadn't been sounding like my older sister's.

"You've got to get up." Edmund smiled towards me, where he stood in full battle armour. A golden lion stood on its hind legs on his chest, clearly seen towards the red background.

"What's happening?" I yawned and swung my legs over the bedside. My eyes find the armour on the table, ready for me to put on. I shivered. I was about to go in to my first big fight.

"Peter's about to go out and meet Miraz and Caspian's going to search for Susan and Lucy." When he mentioned his sisters, I felt it like a cold hand hugged my heart.

"Are they gone?" I stood up and stretched myself out. I was still feeling stiff after sleeping on the floor.

"Lucy's going out to find Aslan and Susan's her escort. Though Caspian wanted to help and he thought that it would be a good time to do it now, when the armies are occupied by Peter and Miraz." Edmund shrugged his shoulders. "Peter didn't want him to go, but he's going to do it without his knowledge."

"Oh." I nodded and frowned. "I'm going too." I met his gaze. "And don't you dare protesting. I need to do something. I need to fight Miraz. I can't just sit here and roll my thumbs while Susan and Lucy are in trouble and Caspian is out there on his own. We can't afford losing Caspian. Not now."

"Be safe then. Don't you dare die out there." Edmund smiled and gripped my wrist as I turned to start put my armour on. "You still owe me that kiss, remember?"

"Stop nagging me, Edmund." I laughed and let my fingers streak his cheek. "As I said before, the fight isn't done. The worst is yet to come." I sighed and drew my wrist out of his hand. "Though to keep your spirits high, I can do this." I placed my hand on his shoulder and quickly kissed his cheek. "There. Go out and help your brother now." I felt myself blushing, but tried to hide it by turning around and starting to unbutton my shirt.

"I'll see you when you get back. I'm telling Caspian to wait for you." I nodded to show him that I'd heard his words and then listened to his footsteps that left the room, closing the piece of cloth behind him.

Quickly I changed in to the new shirt and pants that lay on the table, keeping my shoes and belt. Then I put the armour on, before strapping my belt back on and putting my sword in its sheath. I was as ready as I could be.

After taking a few breaths to calm myself, I left the room and headed down the tunnel towards the place where they kept the horses. I knew this was where Caspian was.

"You're ready?" He looked at me with his dark eyes and I nodded. He gave me the reins that belonged to one of the horses, before he jumped up on his own. "I think you should take this." He gave me a dark cloak with a hood, which would cover my face.

"Thanks." I gave him a brief smile, before putting it on. I knew how important it was for me to stay unseen from Miraz's men. I wasn't supposed to cross the border over to their territory.

I jumped on my horse and let it follow Caspian's out of the how. He used another tunnel, which let us enter the forest without being seen.

"Keep close." Caspian shoot a glance over his shoulder towards me and I nodded. I didn't know if he saw my face, cause the hood covered my face, but I knew that he understood me anyway.

It didn't take long, before we heard the sound of horses that whined and the harsh voices from Telmarine soliders.

Caspian let his horse speed up and I followed him without hesitation, drawing my sword to keep it ready.

Susan stood in the middle of a small clearing with her bow and arrows at ready. About six soldiers surrounded her on horses, with their swords and crossbows directed towards her.

Caspian struck down two of them with his sword, before they'd even noticed us.

As he helped Susan up behind him, I struck down two other soldiers. One of Susan's arrows flew through the air and hit another in the heart. The sixth soldier, who now realised that he was all alone, aimed his crossbow towards me, ready to shoot.

I raised my sword to struck him down, when I recognised his face.

"Don't shoot him", I called out, surprising both my friends and the man before me. "Frid, is that you?" I met his gaze and he frowned.

"Who are you?" He didn't lower his crossbow, instead his finger got closer to its trigger.

"It's me, Bridget." I let my hood fall and I tried to smile.

"You shouldn't be out here." He lowered his crossbow and I saw in the corner of my eye how Susan did the same with her bow. "It's to dangerous."

"As long as you doesn't tell anyone that I'm here, everything will be fine." I put my sword back in my sheath.

"I…" He shook his head, before raising his crossbow again. "I'm really sorry, lady Bridget." With that, an arrow flew through the air. And there was nothing I could do about it.


	13. Death and all his friends

**Hello, hello! :) Here we go again, with another part. There's not much I can say about it, though I'm pretty unpleased with it. I've never been good at writing these long fighting scenes, which means that the war wont be too long. Not that much longer than it is in this part anyway :)**

**Now: I want to thank MaryNL for reviewing on the last part (I'll answer you in a PM, so we doesn't spoil everything for the others :p). I'm really grateful!**

**Now: Tell me if anything is wrong in the story, like with grammar, spelling and stuff like that. And please review. All your reviews are just bloody amazing! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

"What did I tell you?" I stared at Susan, as Frid fell to the ground.

"I didn't shoot him!" She stared back at me and sighed. "Come on, we've got to get out of here."

"Wait a sec." I jumped of my horse and sat down next to Frid. His eyes flickered open and his fingers clenched his chest, where an arrow pointed out. I knew that it wasn't Susan's. Her contained a red feather, but this one was a plain arrow from a crossbow. One of his own had shot him, from somewhere behind me. "Find the other one." I nodded into the forest and Caspian turned his horse that way, making Susan get a clear shoot at the man that was hiding in the shadows.

"And there's that sorted." She put her weapons back and looked down at me.

"You've got to get out of here." Frid coughed and tried to take a deep breath. He couldn't. I guessed that the arrow had injured one of his lungs.

"Shh, take it easy." I put my hand on his shoulder, making him lay down. Tears filled my eyes, but I blinked them away. I had to stay strong, for him.

"M-my pocket", he whispered. His hand started to find its way towards his left pocket. "Take whatever is in there."

I put my hand inside his pocket, feeling the cold surface of some kind of metal. When I looked down on my hand, I could see a small, golden heart hanging on a necklace, resting in my palm.

"What is this?" I looked at Frid again and tried to meet his gaze.

"The stone on it warns you when those you love is in danger. It'll show you what will happen, if you doesn't get to their aid." He took a painful breath and closed his eyes. "When you find your one, true love, it'll turn blue. Clear blue. Though who it is, exactly, you'll have to find yourself. It just shows you that your true love is around." Once again, his eyes opened and his gaze found my face. "When danger arrives, it'll turn red. Red like blood. I thought it might help you to keep safe." His last words were so faint, that I had to lean forward to hear them.

"I'll try to keep as safe as I can." I bit my lip, feeling a single tear run down my cheek.

"Good." He smiled and directed his eyes towards the sky. "Good bye, lady Bridget." With that, his eyes fell shut and when I held my hand over his heart, I could feel its beating fading away. I knew he was gone.

Carefully, I laid my cloak over him and then put the necklace around my neck. As I sat back up on the horse, I dried the tears away from my cheeks.

"We've got to get back", I mumbled, avoiding looking at Caspian and Susan.

"Yes, that's right." Caspian started to steer his horse back through the forest. "Bridget, take the tunnel back. You know where to find it. Make sure nobody sees you." I nodded, as I turned my horse the right way.

"What about you?" I looked at him and Susan.

"We'll go over the field. They wont harm us, but you'll be in danger if you take the same way."

"Danger's my middle name." I winked. "No, sorry, I'll take the tunnel." I added the last part, as I saw their worried eyes. "See you in a while." With that, I left them behind and let my horse pick up speed. The coldness of the golden heart against my chest let me know that the fight between Peter and Miraz didn't turn out the right way.

When I reached the tunnel, I let the horse slow down and quickly jumped of it, leading it through the emptiness that surrounded me. No one was to be seen. I guessed everyone was outside, watching the fight.

I left the horse in the right room and took the saddle and bridle off, giving it a pat on the neck.

"Thanks." I smiled, even though I knew it was a none-talking horse, and then hurried along the tunnel. I made sure that the necklace Frid had got me was well hidden under my shirt and armour, before I left the how and stepped out into the glittering sunlight.

The sight that met me, made me gasp for breath a quick second. On the far end of the field, I could see the Telmarine army. They stood there, line after line with serious-faced soldiers. Everyone looked the same, with their armours and helmets. I swallowed, hard. If Miraz didn't keep his word, it was going to be a bloody fight.

"Does His Higness need a respite?" Miraz smirked towards Peter, even though I could see that both of them were badly hurt. They tried to act brave towards each other.

"Five minutes?" Peter stroke the sweat away from his forehead and panted for breath, as he carefully lowered his sword.

"Three!" Miraz nodded and turned around. He limped badly, as he headed back to the opposite side of the fighting arena.

Peter groaned by pain and started to make his way back to the others. He had long since lost his helmet and he did now pick it up and put it down on the ground.

At that moment, Susan and Caspian had arrived and I quickly joined the group that stood around Peter.

"Lucy?" He looked at Susan.

"She got through… with a little help." Susan gave Caspian a quick glance.

"Thanks." Peter smiled carefully towards Caspian and I knew that they'd finally made peace. No more fighting.

"Well, you were busy." Caspian shrugged his shoulders, before taking a few steps back to leave the horse to a faun that had moved forward.

"You better get up there." Peter looked at his sister and nodded towards the how, were the archers stood ready. "Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

Susan smiled and gave her brother a hug. He groaned by the pain in his shoulder and she quickly let him go.

"Sorry."

"It's all right." Peter tried to smile, but I saw the small flicker of pain that made his way across his face.

"Be careful." Susan smiled again, before turning around to join the other archers.

"Keep smiling", Edmund murmured and nodded towards the Narnian army.

Peter raised his sword and smiled towards the army. They roared and raised their weapons, too.

With a deep sigh, the young king sat down on a chair and Edmund leaned down next to him.

"I think it's dislocated." Peter clearly meant the arm that he had his shield strapped to. "What do you think happens back home if you die here?" Peter looked at his younger brother, who had started to take a look at the arm. "You know you've always been there and I never really…" Here Peter groaned, as Edmund draw the arm back to its right location.

"Save it for later." He smiled and offered his brother his helmet. He just shook his head and I could see how Miraz did the same opposite him.

The two kings walked into the middle again and I could hear how both sides turned silent. Everyone knew that it was now it was going to end. One of them was going to die.

With shaking hands, I brought out the golden necklace and looked down at the stone in the middle of the heart. It glowered bright red and showed me a faint picture of a man on his knees and another man above him, getting ready to cut his head off. Though the faces were blurred, which meant I couldn't see who was who. This made me scared and I clenched the necklace, covering the stone with my hand.

"Come on, Peter", I mumbled and bit my lip. Edmund shoot me a quick glance, but he didn't say anything. I knew he was just as scared as me, though he covered it better.

Without I'd really noticed it, Peter was suddenly without his sword and the other king kicked him in the chest. I frowned and watched as Peter got up at his feet, showing Miraz out of the way. Miraz panted for breath and his hands clenched the bandage around his thigh.

"Respite!" He got this out with a raspy, weak voice. "Respite." He took a few deep breaths and Peter looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!", Edmund called out beside me. "Show no mercy!"

Peter clenched his fists and looked like he was going to punch Miraz in the face, but in the last second, he turned around to walk away.

With horror, I saw Miraz raise his sword, ready to put his sword in Peter's back, but thanks to Edmund, he didn't get the chance. "Look out!"

Peter turned around and kicked Miraz back, gripping the Telmarines sword. He let it sink into the elder mans stomach and Miraz's eyes got big by the sudden pain.

He sunk down on the ground and looked up at Peter and I recognised the scene from my necklace.

"What's the matter, boy?", Miraz asked and panted for breath. "Too cowardly to take a life?"

"It's not mine to take", Peter said and turned around, stretching the sword out for Caspian. Caspian looked surprised over the sudden attention, but he walked forward and gripped the sword, directing it down towards his uncle.

Peter joined Edmund and me by the edge of the fighting arena and I put a hand on his shoulder, just to show him that I was there for him.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Miraz looked up at his nephew. "Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all." A smirk appeared on his lips.

Caspian raised the sword, letting out a battle cry, before pressing the sword down in the ground before the other Telmarine's feet.

"Not one like you", he said with a choked voice, which showed me he had tears in his eyes. "Keep you life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." Caspian turned around and left his uncle behind. I could see the shock on the old mans face and knew he wasn't too pleased with the outcome of this.

One of Miraz men stepped forward and helped his king up. The had a quick conversation, before Miraz suddenly feel to the ground and the other man shouted out:

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!" He pointed up towards the archers and I could see one of Susan's arrows pointing out from the dead kings body.

Though I knew that she couldn't have shot the king. The angle was completely wrong and the arrow would have hit one of her brothers or me if she'd tried.

I turned around to quickly head towards my place in the Narnian army and I therefore missed the moment when Peter cut the man's head of. I guessed that it was just good. The war would be horrible enough.

I drew my sword and raised it to the sky, as the Telmarine army closed in and we started to move forward. It didn't take long, before everything was a mixture of weapons, screams and bodies that fell to the ground.

I didn't know much about our plans, which meant that I missed most of the action that happened. I was mostly trying to stay alive.

When the ground suddenly started to fall to pieces in the middle of the Telmarine army, I backed away to not fall in to the big gap. I guessed that it would just result in a few broken bones.

On the other side, I could see Caspian leading a troop of Narnians from out under the ground. They completely surprised the Telmarines, who found themselves trapped between the two parts of the army, but I knew that this wouldn't last for long. New troops were already marching out of the forest.

I lost myself in time, as I tried to strike down as many soldiers as possible, but as soon as I struck one down, another took its place.

After just a few minutes, that of course felt like hours, my arms shivered by the physical pressure and my sword got heavier for every time I used it. I knew that if a miracle didn't come down from the sky soon, I would die. And that I didn't want to happen.

A sudden movement in the corner of my eye, made me turn around and direct the sword this way. Directly, I felt a burning pain in the side of my stomach. A Telmarine solider had jumped out to help his friend and was clearly going to kill me at any second. I knew there was nothing I could do about it. The wound weakened me and I felt the power draining me as I blocked his sword.

"What did I tell you about dying on me?" Suddenly, Edmund turned up by my side and struck the solider down. His hand closed around my wrist, as he dragged me back towards the how.

"Thanks." I tried to smile, but I wasn't sure if I succeeded.

"You'll have to stop scaring me like this." He pushed me behind him, as another soldier tried to slice him to pieces. "If you die, I'll never get the chance to show the side of an gentleman that I carry inside." He winked and then pointed up towards the place where Susan stood. "Get up there and try not to die anymore, okay?" He smiled, before hurrying away across the field, like a red streak of deadliness.

"Okay." I mumbled this for myself, before heading up the how towards the archers.

"Bridget, what are you doing here?" Susan looked at me and lowered her bow.

"Obeying your younger brother." I smiled, before sheathing my sword and ripping a piece of cloth away from my pants, to put a small bandage on my wound. "He doesn't want to get me killed, apparently."

"Trying to be a gentleman, is he?" Susan rolled her eyes, as she helped me put pressure on the wound with another piece of cloth from the skirt of her dress.

"Maybe." I bit my lip, as the pain again rose in my body.

"What's that?" A female centaur pointed out in the distance, where a great figure moved out of the forest.

"The trees." I smiled, as their roots shot through the ground and started to destroy the catapults.

"Lucy must have found Aslan." Susan smiled too and together we watched as the Telmarine troop started to retreat.

"What are they doing?" I frowned and followed the arches down the hill. The Narnians were slowly following their enemies.

"Trying to escape, I guess." Susan shrugged her shoulders.

We joined her brothers and Caspian and we moved through the forest after the Telmarines.

"They're heading for Beruna." Caspian frowned. "They must have a plan." I nodded and exchanged a quick glance with Susan. Hopefully they would give up. If not, we would be in serious trouble.


	14. A decision that changes lives

**Hello, hello! Well, here you go, another part :) Sorry for the time it have been taking. To be honest, it was actually done about two days ago, but I never uploaded it. First, cause I didn't feel too good yesterday, second cause my mom's phone is the only one who can give me internet, so it took a while before I really got to use it again.**

**Well, now over to the part bellow. Bridget makes a big decision in it. Do you think she made the right choice? Is she making a great mistake or is she just following her heart properly? **

**And I've also decided to make a sequel for this one, with The Dawn Treader. What do you all think about it? Review and tell me if I should continue, or start with something new (Which I might do too).**

**Thanks to MaryNL for reviewing on the last part! And now: Please enjoy and review the story! :)**

* * *

The soldiers kept on withdrawing. Through the forest and backwards, backwards and backwards. We followed them, mostly to see what was going on, but also to make sure they wouldn't make a surprise attack. We knew that with their new bridge by Beruna, everything could be possible.

After about half an hour, we stepped out on the riverbank. The Telmarines were gathering by the water, looking towards the other side.

That was when I noticed a sudden movement on the other side of the bridge.

Lucy had stepped out on it and she was now drawing her small dagger. She directed it forward, as she stood firm and confident, looking towards us.

A big, golden, lion walked out next to her, looking at her quickly, before directing his clever eyes towards us. Without knowing why, I smiled.

"Aslan", I mumbled and I could see the others smile as well.

"Oh yes." Edmund shot me a quick glance, before watching as the leader of the army – one of Miraz's men – entered the bridge and looked at the girl and the lion. A smirk appeared at his lips, before he raised his sword and yelled out:

"Charge!" With that, his horse speed up and galloped forward. His men followed him, but a huge amount of them stopped, when Aslan suddenly opened his huge mouth and roared.

The roar made me shiver and it felt like the ground shook under our feet.

"The river!"

"Retreat!"

The sudden screams from the Telmarines, made me frown. They'd all stopped and some of them backed away from the bridge and the water. I hadn't yet seen the giant wave that came flowing from up the river, but when the sound of the water grew stronger, I looked up and stared in amazement at the wall of water.

The Telmarines' horses were now completely panicking. Some of them tried to turn and run, some of them jumped from the bridge and down into the water and some just stood there, shaking. In fact, the same thing as the rest of the soldiers did.

When the wave crashed against the bridge, a figure started to rise. It was a man, taller than any man could possibly be, and he was completely made by the water.

"It's the water god", Edmund whispered in my ear and I nodded, to surprised to speak.

The water god bent down and picked the bridge up, as easy as if it had been a stick lying on the ground.

The Telmarine lord, who'd been leading the army, sat on his horse in the middle of the bridge. Even though he was far away, I could see the scared expression in his face.

The god and the Telmarine stared at each other for a few minutes, before the god dived back into the water, taking the bridge, the man and the horse with him.

When the water calmed down, none of them was seen again.

After the army had seen their leader disappearing, all of them turned to the Narnians and everyone knew that the fight was over. Narnia was once again in right hands.

Caspian and the three Pevensies started to move across the river. The water was shallow and was easy to walk through, which meant I didn't show of any clumsiness.

When we gathered before Aslan and Lucy, the others went down on their knees. I followed their example, even though I let out a small groan when the pain in my wound returned.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia", Aslan's deep voice said and I could hear how Edmund, Peter and Susan rose. Both Caspian and I stayed down. I stayed, cause I knew that I wasn't someone royal. What his reason was, I didn't know. "All of you." Aslan spoke again and I could see in the corner of my eye, how Caspian slowly and carefully got up. "Bridget, that counts you in too." I bit my lip, before getting up. Again, I groaned and Lucy quickly walked forward and showed me that I should open my mouth.

She dripped a single drop of juice from her cordial onto my tongue, before stepping back. I gave her a thankful smile, as the pain slowly went away. Thank god we had got Lucy.

"I don't think I am ready", Caspian said and looked at Aslan.

"It's for that very reason I know you are." Something that looked like a smile appeared at the lion's lips.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Caspian bent his head down. "Thank you."

I was just about to ask what he meant about that he counted me as one of the royalties of Narnia, when the sound of a flute appeared from behind. We all moved away from the small group of mice and I couldn't help but inhale in surprise, when the mice put Reepicheep down on the ground. I could see that he was badly hurt, because he was clearly unconscious and his breath was short and raspy.

Again, Lucy stepped forward and she dripped a drop of her juice into the mouse's mouth.

Reepicheep's eyelids flickered, before he suddenly opened his eyes up and got up from the ground.

"Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in..." Here the mouse tried to bow, but instead he stumbled forward and then looked behind him. That was when I realised that his tail was gone. Totally cut off. "I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." The mouse looked pretty unhappy with this and turned to Lucy. "Perhaps a drop more?" His eyes locked on the cordial in her hand and she looked at it too, a bit insecure.

"I don't think it does that." Lucy looked at him with sad eyes.

"You could have a go." Reepicheep took a small step forward, before turning to Aslan.

"It becomes you well, small one", the great lion said and looked at the mouse with his big eyes.

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honour and glory of a mouse." Reepicheep picked the golden circlet with a red feather from his head and leaned down to put his sword down.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honour, friend." Aslan sighed and shook his great, golden head.

"Well, it's not just the honour. It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things." The mouse looked so sad, that I almost felt like crying for his sake.

"May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honour denied to our chief." One of the other mice spoke up and I could now see that all of the mice had grabbed their swords, getting ready to cut their tails off.

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of you people." Aslan breathed out and at once, a new tail appeared at the rear end of the mouse.

"Look! Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility." Reepicheep bowed and gripped the tail with his little paw. I couldn't help but smile at his complete happiness.

Now, Aslan turned to Lucy and said:

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" Lucy nodded towards Trumpkin, who was gathering the Telmarines' weapons on the bank.

Slowly, he moved forward and got down on one knee. Aslan roared and the dwarf shivered by surprise.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy smiled and the dwarf nodded slowly.

After this, we started to move back to Miraz's castle. Some of his soldiers stayed behind to clean up after the fight, together with some Narnian soldiers, who wasn't too fond of towns and cities anyway.

When we'd got about half of the way, Aslan called for Caspian and me. None of knew what was going on, but we left our horses behind and joined him on the edge of the group.

"My dear friends", Aslan said and looked at us with his warm eyes. "Caspian, you are going to be king over Narnia. I'm sure you will do great things for the country." Caspian bent his head down and smiled a little.

"I hope so, my king."

"Bridget, I've got an offer for you." Now Aslan directed his speaking directly to me and I looked at him in surprise. "I know that all this have been weird for you at the beginning, with things you don't know about, but still I want to offer you to stay here. You see, by heart you're a true Narnian, just like our old kings and queens."

"How can that be possible?" I bit my lip, as I realised that I had spoken in a non-respectful way. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but how can that be?"

"You see, dear one. Your father lived here as son to one of the first kings and queens of Narnia. When they died, I gave him the offer to leave Narnia and live in your world. He accepted it, with the one condition that he had to raise one of his children as a true Narnian. The one who was most alike himself and that he knew would love Narnia like he did." Something that looked like a smile appeared on the lion's lips. "And that child is you, dear one."

"I don't know what to say", I mumbled. My eyes found their way back to the four Pevensie children and I knew that I really couldn't leave them. "But what about my life in my own world? What about my family and friends?"

"Ah, that's the clever part. How long you ever stays here in Narnia, you will always age the same way, as you would back in your own world. Which means that if five years go by here and just a year there, you will just age up till age seventeen. And your family wont worry. They will know that you are safe and that you will return." Aslan bent his head down. "Though this will just last during the period your friends are away from here." He nodded towards the Pevensies. "When they return home from their third visit, you will come with them back."

"With that in mind", I said and met the lion's gaze. "I will say yes. I want to stay here." I saw on the other side of Aslan, how Caspian smiled.

"Then I wont be lonely." He winked and I smiled back.

"No, you wont."

"And with that, you will also be crowned queen of Narnia, with your royal blood in mind." Aslan shook his great head, so that a few strands of his golden mane tickled my cheek.

"Queen?" I looked at him and frowned, before meeting Caspian's gaze. Also he was confused. I knew that I couldn't take his time as king away from him. By the way, I wasn't really suited to be a queen. It just felt wrong. "I can't be queen. I can't take Caspian's time as king away from him. And queen feels too strict." I shook my head. "No, I can't take that offer."

"Very well then." Aslan sighed, a deep sigh. "But princess you will still have to be."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I smiled and bent my head down.

"You may return to your friends. And of course you may tell them everything you like about this. They need to know the truth."

With that, he walked up to the front and Caspian and I returned to the Pevensies.

"What was all that about?" Edmund looked at us, as we sat up at our horses again.

"Just some business that needed to be taken care of." I sighed and gave Caspian a quick glance. He raised an eyebrow towards me, asking if it was okay if he told them. I shook my head. No, the news about that I was going to stay would have to wait for a little while.

"Nothing bad, hopefully?" Edmund smiled towards me, when I let my horse accompany his in the slow pace.

"No, nothing bad", I replied and bit my lip. "Just something that will change my life forever." The last part let I get out as a small whisper, so that no one else than me would hear it.

"Good." He stretched his hand out and let it touch mine, like he was showing that he was there for me.

I looked up and met his gaze. Those intelligent, brown eyes looked back at me and a smile appeared on his lips. At that moment, it really struck me that I wouldn't be able to see him for years. That maybe he would move on, find someone else in London. Someone else that would meet his gaze and that he would smile towards.

No, I knew that I had to keep fait in him. In fact, he hadn't even told me that he liked me. Just that I owed him a kiss. Nothing else. I couldn't know anything for certain.


	15. Young man, explain yourself

**Well, here's another part for you! I hope you will like it :) It's not happening that much in it (If you doesn't count Ed and Bridget's relationship), but I hope it will be readable anyway. **

**I'm not all sure how many parts there's left, but maybe about three or four? Then I will start on the sequel. **

**So, before I'm letting you all keep on reading, I want to thank MaryNL & LittleKid13 for giving me their opinion (Mary: Hope this is fits with your dream ;). **

**And as always, please review and tell me what you think! Now when this story is near it's end, I want to know what I can make better for the next one, and stuff like that, so keep on reviewing! :) Now: Please enjoy your reading!**

* * *

The castle brought back bad memories and I was close at letting the horse turn around and return back to the ruined Cair Paravel. But I didn't. Instead, I tried to push the memories away and stay together. This was my home now and I couldn't freak out every time I saw it.

The courtyard was nicely cleaned when we entered it and there wasn't a trace of the raid, which made me exhale in relief.

"Your Majesties, would you like to follow me please?" A faun had showed up and now bowed down, before looking at us with his dark eyes.

All of us jumped of our horses, before we left them over to a few other fauns. Apparently Aslan had sent them to get to know the castle, which was fine by me. Fauns were much better than that kind of servants Miraz had been using.

The faun trotted before us on his small hooves and talked with a happy voice as he showed us important places that it was good that we did know about. Caspian did of course already know all this, but he stayed around anyway.

"He likes talking, don't he?" I mumbled this to Edmund, who smiled.

"I guess all fauns do." He shrugged his shoulders and yawned. All of us were still wearing the same clothes we'd been wearing during the fight and they started to feel dirty. All I wanted to do was change clothes, sleep and eat. Nothing else.

"And here's king Caspian's room. We let redecorate it after the soldiers attempt to kill you." The faun made a gesture towards a room to the right.

"Thank you, noble faun." Caspian smiled. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to sleep and clean up a bit."

"Of course, Your Majesty." The faun bowed. "Should I wake you when dinner is served?"

"Yes please." Caspian nodded. "Good night to you all." With that, he entered his room and closed the door behind him.

"Well, if you all would like to keep on follow me down here." The faun kept on moving and we followed, hoping that he soon would get to our rooms. Or else at least I would lay down on the floor and sleep right there. "And here's the two kings room. I hope you don't mind sharing." The faun opened a new door and bent his head down, as the two boys walked past.

"This is perfect, thank you." Peter smiled. "And you may wake us by dinner time." He winked and the faun laughed quietly.

"That's good, my liege." He looked at us, the remaining three. "Your rooms are just down here." He moved along, just a few meters, before stopping and showing us another room. "The two queens room is right here. And the princess room is right around the corner." I bit my lip, hard when he mentioned the word "princess."

"Princess?" Lucy frowned and looked at me.

"It's a long story" I said and smiled. "I'll explain it all by dinnertime."

"Oh." The younger girl looked worried about this, but didn't say anything. "Good night then. See you by dinner."

The faun moved down the corridor the last time and opened a door that I guessed lead to my room.

"And here it is, princess." He bowed and stepped back to leave.

"Thank you." I smiled. "What's your name, if I may ask?"

"Whirlwind, miss." The faun smiled back. "Good night." With that, he trotted away and left me alone to explore my new room.

It was big, bigger than my room at home at least, with big windows directed to the forest and far away, the sea.

I didn't really take that much notice of it all, instead I started to take my weapons and armour of, before cleaning myself up in the small bathtub and dressing myself in a nightgown I found in the wardrobe. Then, I lay down on the big bed and fell asleep as soon my head touched the soft pillow.

When I woke up again, after what just felt like minutes, it was by someone knocking on the door. I yawned and ran my fingers through my hair, before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Edmund and Peter stood outside, smiling towards me.

"If it's morning, it means that Whirlwind didn't do his duty and wake me for dinner", I muttered, even though I knew he was only joking.

"I know." Edmund smiled, as he leaned against the doorframe. "Though we told him we could do it for him. He and the other fauns have been having a lot to do."

"I'm going down to the dinning room", Peter said, which either meant that he wanted to leave us alone or just was tired of standing there, waiting.

"Do so." I smiled towards him, before he turned around and walked down the corridor. "Well, maybe I should get dressed." I looked down and felt myself blushing, as I realised I was only wearing the thin nightgown.

"Maybe you should." Edmund shrugged his shoulders, before stepping back. "I'm waiting outside." With that, he closed the door and left me alone.

I walked over to the wardrobe and sighed, when the only type of clothes that hung there was dresses. I clearly needed to get new clothes if I was supposed to live here. I couldn't do anything with only dresses in the wardrobe.

But, instead of making any fuss over it, I just picked a white dress out and put it on, before quickly brushing my hair.

Before leaving the room, I looked myself in the mirror and couldn't keep myself from smiling. Somehow, I looked good.

"I wont embarrass you with this on?" I smiled towards Edmund when I opened the door.

"Twirl for me", he demanded and looked at me, as I twirled. I felt plainly silly as I did so. "That's…" His arms sneaked around my waist, as I stumbled when the dizziness hit my head. "That's perfect." He smiled and made me turn in his arms. "Just like you." I felt myself blushing and I bent my head down to keep him from seeing it.

"That's good", I mumbled and felt his hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"Hey, that was a compliment. Don't blush because of it." He winked, somehow pleased with that he'd made me embarrassed. "Now, how about that kiss." He bent his head down, so that his lips was just and inch away from mine.

"What about it?" I let my gaze meet his before, letting it slip down to his lips.

"Maybe you should give it now?" He raised an eyebrow towards me and smiled again. It didn't seem to be an end to his smiles.

"Maybe I should." I let my hands rest on his shoulders, before I let my lips meet his for a few, quick seconds. It was barely I felt anything by it, but somehow it made me want more. I wanted to kiss him again, but instead I untangled myself from his arms and stepped away. I wasn't sure if he wanted the same thing as I, or if the kiss was a one-time-only.

"Well, that was…nice." He ran a hand through his hair and I could see the red colour that had entered his cheeks. He was actually blushing and that made me smile.

"I guess." I shrugged my shoulders. The quietness that suddenly struck the corridor, made me feel uncomfortable and I opened my mouth to speak, when he did.

"Maybe we should get going? Or else the others might eat all the food." Again, the smile was back on his lips and he started walking.

"Hey, Ed." I stretched my hand out and gripped his. "Isn't the dinning room the other way?"

"Yeah, of course it is", he mumbled and quickly released his hand from mine. Before I could even react, he started walking again and I couldn't do anything else but to follow him.

I tried not to think about the fact that he didn't want to hold my hand, but the thought occupied my mind during the short walk. The kiss had actually been a one-time-only. He didn't like me that was clear. All clear. Know I didn't need to worry about it anymore. I could concentrate on other things.

"Finally you're coming. Got stuck in a swamp or what?" Trumpkin looked at us with his usual grumpy expression when we entered the room.

"Now, why doesn't we just keep calm?" Trufflehunter the badger sat next to the dwarf and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hmpf", was the dwarf's only answer on that.

I sat down next to Lucy and Caspian, avoiding looking at Edmund, who had placed himself on one end of the table, opposite to his older sister.

The table was filled with food and my stomach growled empty. I hadn't been eating properly in days and all the food made my brain go crazy.

"Feel free to begin." Caspian smiled towards us all. No one objected to this, instead everyone started to grab different plates and bowls, filling their plates.

The oncoming thirty minutes was just lovely. Everyone ate, trying out all the dishes, and spoke to one another. The mood rose and no one seemed to even think about the past and all the horrible we'd been experiencing.

"Now, what was this long story you spoke about earlier?" Lucy looked at me and I knew by the tone in her voice that she wanted to hear it, nothing else.

"Well, it's something that everyone needs to know." I stood up and everyone turned silent immediately, looking at me with interest. "As you all know, Caspian and I spoke to Aslan earlier today. But if all of you is going to understand the true meaning of what we spoke about, we will have to move back in time." I cleared my throat, before I started to tell the story. The same story my father had told me by bedtime when I was younger. Not until now, I knew that it was the story of his life.

"_Years ago, before the age of the White Witch. Before the time of our kings and queens, there lived people in Narnia. People who came from the same world as the four royalties of old and I. _

_The king and queen, who in fact were the last ones before the time of the Witch, had two sons. The oldest was about to be crowned king of Narnia, cause the king and queen was both badly ill. The younger son was only prince and he'd never felt that he belonged properly in the royal family. He'd always wanted something more._

_So, one day before his brother's coronation and after his parents' death, Aslan came to him and gave him an offer. He could choose to return to the world of his ancestors and live here like a normal man. Aslan's only condition was that he had to raise one of his children like a true Narnian. The child who would love Narnia like he did and who would be raised with the Narnian tales instead of the other worlds._

_And so he did, until a few years ago when a horrible war struck the world. The royal son had to leave his new family, his wife and two children, and fight for his country. Something he did with greatest delight, cause he wanted to protect his family._

_One year ago the royal son died in the war. He left his family without a word, leaving them devastated and sad."_

Here I stopped and dried a tear away from my cheek. The memories of my father were still too fresh, too painful. "I'm the child of this royal son. Prince Willow of Narnia, who took the name William Walker in our world, is my father." I took a deep breath and looked at the others. No one spoke, all of them just sat there with serious expressions on their faces. Susan and Lucy had both tears in their eyes, just like me. "Now, Aslan made me an offer, like he did to my father. He offered me to stay here in Narnia until the next time our kings and queens return. And I said yes. Though I will still age in the same pace as everyone else in my world." After uttering these last words, I sat down again without daring to look up.

I felt Caspian place a hand on my shoulder and I gave him a brief smile, before I kept on staring down into my lap.

"Oh Bridget." Lucy gripped my hand and forced me to look at her. "I'm sure you will have a wonderful time here." She smiled and I knew that I at least had her support. "Narnia is wonderful and as you said, you will return home. We will see each other again. And it's not goodbye yet."

"Why did you think this was bad news?" Peter's voice sounded out and made everyone look up. "Cause you clearly did." He smiled and stood up. "It's not. You're a Narnian by heart, which means that you have every right to live here like everyone else."

"Thank you." I smiled and saw in the corner of my eye how Edmund rose from the table and slipped out of the room. The expression on his face, showed me that he wasn't pleased with something, but I didn't care right then. If he was grumpy about something, it wasn't my problem. Not right then anyway.

After this, it didn't take long before we started to leave the table and walk back to our rooms. Everyone was still tired and no one seemed to feel like staying up any longer.

"You know there's a little bummer that you will be staying here", Susan said as we walked down the corridor.

"Really?" I looked at her with a surprised smile on my lips.

"Yeah. We can't write to each other. I don't think they carry out post to Narnia." She winked and I laughed.

"You're right about that. But time flies, don't it?"

"Yes it does." She yawned and wrapped an arm around her younger sister's shoulders. "Goodnight then." She opened the door into their room.

"Goodnight." I smiled, before heading down the corridor to my room.

When I entered it, I didn't really feel like sleeping. Instead I opened the big windows and sat there, looking up at the starry sky. It was so different from England, but still familiar. I would have all time in the world to watch the stars when I lived here fulltime. I could learn all the history of Narnia, everything I wanted. It would be wonderful, I was sure of it.

A sudden movement out in the castle garden, which was right bellow me, made me look down and smile. The dark-haired boy walked around the bushes, gazing up at the sky. "Hi Ed." I let out the words in a low voice, just to see if he reacted.

"Oh, it's you." He looked up at me, without smiling.

"What's up?" I looked at him, worried. Something wasn't right and I knew it. "Don't lie to me, I know you better than that."

"Why would I lie? Have I done that?" He frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"No, but I just want to be sure you don't." I smiled and leaned my head against the window frame. "So, what's bothering you?"

"Well, it's actually you." He bit his lip and sighed. "I mean, you will be staying here and I wont see you for long." He shook his head slowly. "I'm not sure I can stand that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Now it was I who frowned.

"I like you Bridget. Gosh, haven't you got that by now?" He ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated.

"Well, I'm not a mind reader, so sorry for not knowing." He made me irritated, something I didn't like. "It's not easy when to know then, if your not telling me."

"I'm doing that now!" I realised we'd both raised our voices quite a bit, something that would easily wake the whole castle.

"Fine." I glared at him, before realising what he'd really been saying. He liked me. I, who'd been giving up on that part. It surprised me a lot, to be honest.

"Can't you come down here?" Suddenly the smile was back on his lips and he was once again the Edmund I knew.

I looked down hesitantly.

"Well, it's quite a long jump down", I said and bit my lip. "Maybe it's better if you come up here?"

"Fine then." He sighed and muttered something that sounded like; "Stubborn girls", before he walked towards the wall and gripped the branches of some plant and started climbing.

It didn't take long, before he swung his legs over the window frame and stood before me. "There. Are the princess pleased?" He smiled and brushed a few leaves out of his hair.

"Pretty much, yeah." I smiled back. "And I think I forgot to tell you the fact that I like you too." I winked and he laughed quietly.

"All the better." He stretched his hand out and gripped mine, pulling me closer to him. Quickly, he let his lips touch mine, before meeting my gaze. "I didn't think the last one was a proper one. I didn't even get the chance to kiss you back." With that said, he bent his head down, letting his lips get closer to mine again.

"That's a pity", I mumbled, before letting my lips meet his.

Both of the times before, when we'd kissed, it hadn't been like this at all. Those times, it had mostly been like a soft summer breeze, but now it was totally different. So different that I couldn't describe it at all. It was just plainly wonderful. I wouldn't change it for anything else in the world.


	16. Memories that upset

**Yes, here's a new part! :) It took a little while, cause I got a bit of a writer's block and just got stuck. But now I'm back on track again! Have been writing on this part for hours now, so I hope you'll all like it!**

**So, now I'm home again and I'm going to try and update as usual, but we're gonna have some friends from the Netherlands here during next week and the last time I meet them was like five years ago, so i want to spend some time with them, of course. But as I said, I will try my best! **

**For those of you who've heard about the tv-series "The Sarah Jane Adventures", might want to check out the new fanfic I'm going to publish later on. It depends on my mood, cause it's 12.14 am here, so I'm pretty tired, but because the rest of my family is watching the Olympics Ceremony, I'll be up for a little bit longer. So I'll try and get it up, for those of you who's interested in that (Maybe no one is, haha).**

**Now: Thanks to TheGoldenHairedMockingjay & The Red Crayon for reviewing! I'm really appreciating it! And of course, thanks to LittleKid13 for telling me what you think. **

**So: Please keep on reviewing and tell me what you think. Cause my brain's a bit dead at the moment, I haven't looked through the story for anything that may be wrong, but if you find anything: Just tell me and I'll sort it out as soon as possible. **

**Now, please enjoy this part :)**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I felt completely fresh and rested. Like I'd been sleeping for days, instead of about five hours.

Edmund and I had been talking for hours, about what I couldn't recall, but it had filled me up with complete happiness and satisfaction.

That was why a smile topped my lips when I swung my legs over the bedside and got up.

Humming happily to myself, I washed myself of in a small bowl with hot water and then got dressed and braided my hair.

How the hot water and the new clothes had gotten into my room, I'd no idea of, but to guess on one of the fauns, wouldn't be totally wrong. However, I was happy about it.

The clothes - shirt, pants, boots and some king of blue west – were comfortable and nothing like the dress I'd been wearing the night before. Though I was happy about not being forced to wear a dress and that was always something.

After this, with a single braid hanging down my back, I left the room and headed down to the dinning room, just to check if I could find any of the others. When I found the room completely empty, I choose to return to back into the corridor and knock on the door to the two Pevensie sisters' room.

"Hi Bri." Lucy smiled towards me, as she opened up the door. "Come on in." She stepped aside and revealed Susan, who stood by the mirror. I couldn't help but notice how much smaller their room was than mine. Though I was supposed to live here, they were not, unfortunately.

"Hi. Do you know when breakfast is served?" I sat down on one of the beds in the room, leaning my elbow against my leg, as I rested my chin in the palm of the hand.

"I think in about thirty minutes, out in the garden. Why?" Susan met my gaze in the mirror, before she directed them back to the hard work of brushing her hair.

"I was just wondering. I never got to know the time for it last night." I shrugged my shoulders and bit my lower lip, as my thoughts again returned to the evening before.

"Whirlwind came by earlier and told us about the time. We told him that we could bring the message over to you and the boys, but cause Su is slow as a slug as soon as she finds a mirror, we never got to it." Lucy rolled her eyes, were she sat on the other bed, opposite from me.

"I figured that out as soon as I entered the room." I smiled towards the younger girl and her sister glared at us both.

"There's no need to say it like that." Susan frowned and returned her eyes to the mirror. "I need my time in the morning, especially after that I haven't been using a mirror in days." She sighed. "It's harder than you seem to understand."

"If you like, I can inform the others." I got up from the bed and started to head towards the door.

"I can take care of Caspian, if you take Ed and Pete." Lucy followed me quickly. "The slug might want some privacy." Again, Susan rolled her eyes and the younger sister stuck her tongue out, before leaving the room together with me.

"Well, I see you soon, Lu." I smiled towards her, as she walked down the corridor towards Caspian's room.

"Yeah, see you." She waved, before disappearing around the corner.

I headed in the opposite direction, towards her brothers room and firmly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Peter call out this and I sighed.

"Bridget."

"No 'Worst nightmare', this time then?" I could hear the oldest brother chuckle, as we both recalled what felt like ages ago, the first evening in Aslan's How when I'd been joking with them.

"Not this time, no." I sighed. "Well, are you going to let me in or what?"

"Maybe I should choose 'or what'." Peter laughed, as I heard his footsteps proceed towards the door and it swung open. "Or maybe not." He stepped aside to let me in and I did so, looking towards the two beds. Edmund lay in the one closest to the window, with a pillow over his head.

"Did you kill him in his sleep, or what?" I nodded towards the younger brother and Peter shook his head.

"I'm tempted sometimes, when he snores the most, but no, not today. He just doesn't want to wake up." He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"I could always have a go. I don't think he wants to miss breakfast, which is in about half an hour. Your sisters told me." I choose to add the last bit, when Peter looked at me, a bit puzzled.

"Okay." He hummed quietly to himself.

"It's in the garden, by the way." I shrugged my shoulders, mostly talking to keep the quietness away.

"Right. Maybe we should wake Ed?"

"Yeah, probably." I slowly walked over to the younger brother, bending down and lifting the pillow from his face.

"No, Pete, five more minutes." He groaned this, as he turned around in the bed and kept his eyes shut.

"Nope, no more sleep for you. And I'm not Peter. If you woke up, you would know that, silly." I smacked the pillow into his head and his eyes flew open.

"Hey, that's not fair." He sat up, with the dark hair in a great mess. "Oh, it's you." He stared at me in amazement, before a smile rose on his lips.

"Hello Ed." I smiled and put the pillow down. Peter had disappeared out of the room, apparently not wanting to take part in waking his brother. I guessed he'd done that loads of times before.

"So Pete left you to wake me, or what?" Edmund sat up and ran a hand through his hair, just making it even messier.

"Well, pretty much." I shrugged my shoulders and took a step back to let him get out of the bed. "I was originally just going here to tell you it's breakfast soon."

"Oh, okay. I just thought you wanted to see me early." He winked and yawned, before pulling me into a hug. "When we're coming to that; good morning Bridget." He smiled and let his arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Good morning to you too." I smiled and let my lips softly touch his cheek, before I took a step towards the door. "Now, silly, go and get dressed. I will see you by breakfast, okay?" I smiled towards him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess. By the way, good luck today." He smiled as I frowned, confused by this good-luck-thing.

"What about today?" I felt a small feeling of panic in my chest, as I realised I'd forgotten something.

"The coronation. Please tell me you remembers it." He rolled his eyes as I inhaled and felt the panic rise. God, what was I supposed to do? "Hey, take it easy. It's supposed to be something nice. Don't get stressed." He wrapped me in a hug again and I leaned my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes and listening to the sound of his heartbeats. "I'm sure you will be amazing as a princess." The words were quiet and soft and his breath tickled my ear.

"You're sure about that?", I mumbled, as I leaned backwards to meet his gaze.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." He let his lips touch my forehead, before letting me go and pushing me towards the door. "Now, go and let a man get dressed in peace."

"Yes master." The smile had returned to my lips, as I left the room and closing the door after me. I was sure Edmund was right. Or else I would have to strangle him slowly. If I wasn't dead before that.

Instead of just standing there in the corridor, watching a ugly portrait of an old man, I choose to try and find my way to the garden.

I walked up stairs, down stairs and through corridors. Here and there I met servants, fauns, dwarfs and centaurs, but none of them seemed to think it was weird I was walking around, so I just kept on going.

It was not until I hadn't met anyone in a while, that I started to get worried. I'd been going about ten minutes, but I still hadn't found any way out to the garden and it felt like I was just getting further and further away from it.

When I saw a window next, I quickly looked out and I couldn't even see the garden anymore. I sighed and turned around, preparing to walk back but I was just met by three different doors to choose from. I frowned. I couldn't recall walking through any closed doors.

I tried the doors, turning the handles. Two of them swung open, revealing a corridor each. As the left seemed to end with a dark stair, down into the dept of the castle, I choose the right.

But after walking a few more minutes, without seeing anything familiar, I started to get worried. I couldn't be lost, couldn't I? No, of course not. I hadn't been walking far enough yet, that was all.

So I started to walk again, ignoring the voice in my head that told me to scream for help. I couldn't do that, that was just silly. Who would come and help anyway?

I soon lost track of time and my stomach growled by hunger. The corridors never seemed to end and when they did, there was always stairs or doors, leading somewhere new. I'd now given up trying to find something familiar; instead I was just trying to find a living soul that could help me find the garden. But no one came.

So, in the end I just sat down on the cold, hard floor with my back leaned against the wall. I was completely lost and no one knew were I where. So I could just give up and wait until someone came to find me. If they ever did.

* * *

I wasn't sure if hours, minutes or seconds had moved by, when I suddenly heard voices and footsteps far away. I'd almost fallen asleep by the dullness in the corridor, but now I quickly got up on my feet and started to move towards the sound.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out this, surprised by the sound my voice made. It was louder than I'd thought it would be and the echo made me jump.

When I got no answer, I started running towards those who were speaking. Soon I could hear them clear. It was two female voices and a male. They were somehow familiar, but I couldn't recall them.

"Wouldn't it be great with a picnic before you go? So that the girls get to say a proper goodbye?", one of the female voices said and I could hear someone humming in agreement.

"That would be great. I mean, I want to say goodbye to them with something nice in mind. Not just all the horrible things that's all around us. That will just make it harder." This was the male voice. It was so familiar, I stopped for a second and tried to remember, but when they kept on moving, I had to follow, and try to catch up with them.

"Dad, I wish you wouldn't have to go." The third voice called out this and I could hear that she was close to tears. "Please, can't you stay? I'm not sure Bridget will make it without you. You know how attached she is to you."

"I will return, Lizard." The male voice was soft, comforting. "And my little Bee wont have to worry." He chuckled. "I'm sure she would go out there, searching for me if I'm not home by Christmas. But I will. Just believe in Aslan."

The voices got even closer, but what they said after this, I didn't hear. Instead I felt tears running down my cheeks, as I now knew whom they were. My family. My mother, father and sister. No one except my father had ever called Elizabeth Lizard or me Bee.

I swallowed hard, turning around the corner, prepared to see them all, but instead I found myself right outside my room. The corridor was empty. The voices had been the sound of an old memory, played up by my brain.

The sight of my own room, made me relived and I hurried inside, locking the door behind. All thoughts about breakfast were all gone now and it felt like the memory, so clear and sharp, had drained me of every little piece of energy.

So without much thought, I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. The tears were slowly trickling down my face and I bit my lower lip. This was supposed to be a good day, wasn't it? So why was I crying because of an old memory of my father? Cause I knew it was mostly because of his soft voice that the tears were falling. It was so long since I'd heard it like that. Real and firm, without anything ruining it, as my thoughts usually did when I tried to remember.

And it hurt. It hurt to hear it. Cause I missed it. I missed my father and by being here, in the country where he'd grown up, made it worse. But I knew I couldn't change my mind now. I had to stay. I wanted to stay.

After lying there a few minutes, I sat up and dried the tears away. I had to put myself together, stay strong and keep on moving.

So I splashed some water in my face, before looking myself in the mirror. It was still easy to see that I'd been crying, but at that moment I didn't care. Every trace would be gone by the coronation and that was what most important.

After straightening my back, I left the room and started walking again. This time I asked a faun about the way and in about two minutes, I stepped out into the sunshine in the garden and was met by the sound of laughter, that stopped as soon as everyone saw me proceeding towards the table. I took a deep breath, as I sat down on the only empty chair, without meeting anyone's gaze. I knew what would come and I didn't get disappointed.

"Where have you been, Bri?" Of course, it was Susan.

"I just… needed some time for myself", I said and looked up, as I tried to smile. I didn't succeed to well.

"Okay." I saw the older girl exchange a look with Edmund, Peter and Lucy, but no one said anything about it. They just continued their conversation from before I'd arrived.

But I knew they weren't finished with me. Not at all. They were going to keep on asking and it just made me nervous. But I didn't let it show. Instead I started eating, without looking up.


	17. When you're talking about the frog

**Hello guys! How are you all? :) Me? Yeah, I'm just fine. A bit tired, that's all.**

**Well, here you all finally have the coronation. Cause there isn't any real description of it, either in the book or the movie, I choose to make a bit of a copy from the Pevensies. **

**And this ball they're talking about is featured a little in the book, though it's in a completely different way than I will use it, cause I've after all been using the movie more as a background, than the book. I'm just using the idea.**

**Now: Thanks to Jaslene975, The Red Crayon and MaryNL for reviewing! Keep of the great work :)**

**The next part might be a bit delayed, cause there's a lot of knots to tie together in the end of the story, plus that our friends from the Netherlands are arriving tomorrow, which means I'll be quite occupied during the week. But I'm going to try my best to get a new part up as soon as possible. In the meantime, I hope you all keep on reviewing, cause that I'll see in my e-mails and stuff, and tell me what you think of the whole story. Cause I need to know what to improve and stuff now when it's near the end.**

**Well, with that, thanks for reading and enjoy this part! :)**

* * *

"Come on, straighten your back. It's easier then." Susan poked me in the side, making me stand straight.

"I still don't get why they choose a dress with corset. Isn't that… played over by now?" I frowned, meeting the older girl's gaze in the mirror.

"Don't make such a fuss of it. It will be hard to breath at first, but in a few minutes you will be used to it." She smiled, making me inhale quickly when my ribs hurt by the new type of pressure.

"Or I will suffocate and die. Then I'm coming back here and haunt you and Edmund", I growled, hearing Lucy laugh behind me.

"What's Ed got to do with this?" Susan raised an eyebrow towards me, as she took a step to the side. Apparently she was done with tightening the corset, which I thanked the gods for.

"Everything and nothing", I murmured and tried to take a few deep breaths. Nope, still not used to it.

"Alright, if you say so." Susan ran a brush through my hair, before putting it up in some kind of hairdo with a couple of blue flowers.

"Why couldn't I just wear normal clothes?" I sighed; something the corset didn't like, and let my fingers touch one of the flowers. "I mean, I feel like I'm on my way to some kind of mascerade. Not a coronation."

"This was the clothes we got. But I agree with you. They weren't this strict with the clothes for our coronation." Susan put the last flower in and then took a step back, to take a good look at me.

"Su, that was 1300 years ago." Lucy rolled her eyes, were she sat at my bed, reading a book.

"I know, Lu, but still. This isn't really fashionably."

"Wow, thanks Susan, that didn't really help." I turned towards her. "I'm feeling silly as it is."

"Sorry. I just… Never mind." Susan's thoughts seemed preoccupied, but she didn't let them stay that way. "Right, I think you're ready. What do you think, Lucy?"

"That's perfect." Lucy smiled, rising from the bed and putting the book away. "Ed is going to want to eat you up."

"Lucy, that's not really reassuring. I mean, your brother eating me? Eugh." I shivered, but still smiling.

"I meant he's going to think you look good. Good enough for kissing anyway." She winked and I felt myself blushing.

"Oh, just shut up." I rolled my eyes and sighed. I was pretty nervous as it was. Lucy's comment about Edmund didn't really help.

A long, low whistle was heard outside the window and Susan walked forward, sticking her head out.

"And what do you want, Ed?" She sighed and acted like her brother was a really nasty spot on one of her skirts.

"When you're talking about the frog, he jumps out of the pond", I murmured and Lucy gave me a surprised look. "Just something I use to say", I mouthed and she shrugged her shoulders.

While we'd been talking, Edmund had said something and we could now see Susan shake her head.

"No Ed, you wont get to climb up here and see her. That means bad luck." She turned towards us and I frowned.

"It's at weddings its bad luck", I said. "Edmund and I are not getting married."

"Not today you're not." Lucy winked and I just glared at her.

"Shut up, Lu. Just shut up." I pushed her softly in the side, before moving towards the window.

"Naha, Prince Charming's not going to climb up here. Or see you for that matter. Especially cause he's my brother." Susan stepped out in front of me, stopping me from taking another step forward.

"Alright, if you say so." I turned around again. "But surely it's time to go. I mean we've been here for hours." I didn't want to say so out loud, but on the inside I was panicking. Totally panicking and I couldn't take it. The room felt to small and I just wanted to get out of it. Out into the fresh air.

"You're right about that." Susan opened the door, after watching herself in the mirror. I followed her quickly with Lucy by my side and we moved down the corridor, soon getting company by Caspian, Edmund and Peter. Edmund seemed to be a fast sprinter, cause it felt just like seconds since he'd been outside the window.

"Are you nervous?" I looked at Caspian, who shrugged his shoulders.

"A little, yes. How about you?" He met my gaze and smiled.

"You know, just freaking out and almost throwing up." I smiled back and felt Edmund's gaze on me.

"Ah, not too serious then." Caspian winked and I laughed nervously.

"No, I guess." I took a deep shaky breath, feeling the pressure of the corset. It wasn't many minutes left now, until we were going to the crowned. And I was more nervous than Caspian. That was both unfair and wrong. He was the one who were going to rule the whole country, not I.

"Bridget, may I speak with you for a moment?" Edmund met my gaze, with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Of course." I smiled and followed him, as he moved away, around a corner, out of sight from the others.

"Are you alright?" He took my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"As alright you can be, when you're about to be crowned in front people you don't know." He laughed quietly.

"I'm sure you will be fine. I've already told you that." He leaned forward, letting his lips touch mine. It seemed like with the kiss, he wanted to show me that everything was going to be fine and I wanted to believe him. That was why I kissed him back softly, closing my eyes and enjoying the moment. I knew it was rare and it wasn't sure I would get to experience it again after that the Pevensies had returned home to England. Who knew if Edmund and I would feel the same when we met again? That wasn't sure at all.

"Well then, now I'm much better." I smiled, as both Edmund and I had finished the kiss to catch our breath.

"So am I." He smiled, before kissing me softly again. This time I didn't kiss him back. Instead I just pushed him away with a mischievous smile on my lips.

"No more kissing for you until I've survived this." He sighed and took a step closer, but I let my fingers catch his chin, turning his head away. "No Ed. Sorry, but that's the deal." With that, I turned around and walked back to the others. I could hear him follow me, but he didn't say anything.

"Well, are you ready?" Caspian offered me his arm, which I took like it was my last hope.

"As ready as I can be." I took a deep breath, as the great doors into one of the biggest rooms in the castle, opened before us.

I heard the others arrange themselves behind us, but I was too busy looking into the room, to turn around and check on them.

When Caspian started walking along the lines of chairs, I followed him. I kept a friendly smile on my lips, meeting peoples' gaze as I passed. All the nervous feelings went away at once and instead I felt perfectly at home. It was weird, but I didn't reflect over it.

Aslan stood in the front of the room, looking at us with his intelligent eyes. He looked so terrifying and proud, that I wasn't sure what to feel about him in the room.

"Kneel, Caspian and Bridget." His deep voice sounded out, making everyone in the room fall silent.

The four Pevensies stood by the side, as Caspian and I kneeled next to the lion, looking out over the people before us.

A faun, carrying a deep blue pillow, stepped forward, as Aslan nodded towards him. Two crowns, one big in gold, Caspian's, and a smaller in white gold and silver, rested on the pillow, glittering in the light that came in through the windows. "Today we're starting a new chapter. Today a new king is put on Narnia's throne, together with one of our first princesses. As most of you remember, there haven't been any proper princesses since before the days of the White Witch." Aslan spoke and I could feel everyone listening to every word, as if they didn't want to miss a bit. "So, to the Western Waste, where the Lantern from our old kings and queens world, shines day and night, spreading its light over the forests, I give you Princess Bridget the Wise." As Aslan spoke, Peter stepped forward and lifted the smaller crown from the pillow. He proceeded towards me and placed it carefully on my head, giving me a bright smile as he did so. "And to all of Narnia, the Lone Islands, the Seven Islands and every part of our country, I give you King Caspian, the Tenth."

As Peter put the crown on Caspian's head, I could see a shadow of happiness cross Caspian's face. Finally he'd done what he was meant to do and that was for the sake of all Narnians.

Caspian and I rose, smiling towards each other. The smiles didn't seem to be able to keep away from our lips, but none of us seemed to mind. Not even when everyone bowed for a few seconds, showing their respect.

* * *

After this, we walked outside. Now, afterwards, it just felt silly to be as nervous as I'd been before. The coronation hadn't been taking many minutes and now I was just feeling relieved, cause it was over. I wouldn't have to do it again.

"Well, how are you feeling now, princess?" Edmund smiled brightly towards me and I shrugged my shoulders, letting my fingers touch the crown on my head.

"Weird, to be honest. I mean, now I'm someone. Before I wasn't." I bit my lip, directing my eyes towards the horses that were waiting for us.

Aslan had told us that we were supposed to ride around town, before returning back to the castle for a ball. I just felt it was unnecessary. What was it for?

Sure, I knew the people of Narnia wanted to celebrate, but a ball wasn't really what I wanted to do my last night together with my friends. Cause it was what it was. Tomorrow they were going home to England and I would be left here together with Caspian. I felt sad about it, though I was hiding it well.

"Need help to get up?" Peter looked at me with a smile on his lips, but I just shook my head.

"I will manage, even though this stupid corset is killing me." I smiled back, before getting up at the horse, clumsier than intended. The dress didn't really fit for riding, according to me, but I didn't say anything about it. I didn't want to sound like a complainer.

I carefully grabbed the reins and let my horse find its place next to Caspian's. I wasn't sure really why I had to stick together with him all day, but I guessed it was some kind of tradition. I guessed it could be worse. Caspian was my friend. Better than hanging around with some old, smelly man that I didn't know at all, anyway.

Caspian and I were in the front of the group, as we entered the streets. People were standing along them, throwing flower petals and screaming things like:

"Long live the king!"

"Long live king Caspian!"

"A new age is here!"

I smiled and waved towards people, though I knew I wasn't the most important person around. I guessed most of the people had gathered just to get to see Caspian, but to me that didn't matter. I was glad as long no one showed any objections to me being a princess.

I shoot a quick glance backwards, watching as my friends smiled and waved. They were still beloved by Narnia, even though they'd been away so many years. I knew that they wouldn't be forgotten, as I might be. They'd taken Narnia back from the White Witch and whole Narnia was thankful for that, until the end of time. To have winter forever, without Christmas? That was just a horrible thought.

Behind the Pevensies, came Narnian creatures. All of them seemed just as happy and satisfied as the people around us and the fact that they were in a city with humans didn't seem to mater. Finally, the war between the Telmarines and Narnians was over. I knew that, when some of the Telmarines grabbed some fauns by the hand and danced around together with them. The fauns jumped high in the air on their hooves and a few of them pulled out their Pan flutes and started paying a quick, happy melody, that made me want to dance. Though I didn't. I wasn't allowed to do that then, I had to wait until later.

When the ride was over, I quickly got of the horse and grabbed the two other girls by the hand and demanded them to help me get the dress of at that instant. They just laughed, as we left the boys behind to do whatever they wanted to.

"I don't know why you're making such a great fuss over this dress." Susan smiled towards me, as we walked towards our rooms. "It's beautiful on you."

"And hurtful. Don't forget hurtful. I haven't been able to breath properly for hours." I sighed and tried to reach for the corset, to untie it, but it was just out of reach, which made me frustrated and I frowned.

"Okay, okay, wait a minute then." Susan followed her younger sister into my room, before she started to untie the corset. The relief when I finally could breath again, was so fantastic, I couldn't describe it at all. I just smiled and took one deep breath after another. Now the night could just get better.


	18. Fathers and lovers

**Hello guys! I'm really sorry for how long time this part has been taking, but I've had a bad case of writers block, plus that I've been away almost all week, so I haven't had the computer that much.**

**I want to thank The Red Crayon & MaryNL for reviewing and I hope you keep it up for the last parts. **

**I think there's one or two parts left, it depends on if I want to make it a bit longer, or send the Pevensies home at this instant. I will have to see about that. **

**I really want to apologize about the quality of this part. It's really short and I'm not pleased with it, but I wanted to update anyway. Hopefully I will get my ideas back really soon, so that I can update you! **

**So, please review and enjoy this part! :)**

* * *

After that the two sisters had helped me getting the corset off, they both left the room to get some rest and change clothes. I didn't blame them. It had been a long day and it wasn't finished yet by far.

With a deep sigh, I sat down on my bed and took the crown of my head. For the first time, I got to take a better look on it and it didn't disappoint.

It was a small silver circlet with a branch of white gold-ivy as only decoration. The leaves was beautifully formed and looked a lot like the real thing, though it wasn't. The feeling of metal when you touched them showed you it was a fake. But it didn't take the beauty away, not at all.

I put the crown down and then started to clear the flowers out of my hair, so that it could fall freely over my shoulders. At that moment, I just wanted to get every trace of the coronation away from my body, so that I could relax for a few hours before the ball. That was all I asked for.

* * *

Hours later, I sat down by a table together with the Pevenesies and Caspian. We where supposed to eat a quick dinner, before the dance was going to begin.

"Alright, how does it feel, to be king then?" I looked at Caspian, who shrugged his shoulders. None of us was wearing our crowns, cause we both knew they would just be in the way if we wanted to dance. No one had forced us to wear them either, so that was why we'd left them behind.

"Weird, though it's great that Narnia is finally free from Miraz." He bit his lip and stared down at his food.

"I'm sure you will be an amazing king, Caspian." Susan smiled and met his gaze. Even though they both sat opposite from me, I could almost see the queen grip the new kings hand. I kept a smile away from my lips, as I prepared the 'I told you so', that I was going to give Susan later on. She liked him and that was clear as glass.

"So am I." Peter rose his glass and called out; "For King Caspian!" I followed his example, like most of the people in the room.

"For King Caspian!" All the united voices made me smile, though I didn't know why. As usual, I showed of my weird side.

The sound of music, made us all look up towards the group of fauns and dwarfs, who was the evening's orchestra. Though not everyone had finished their dinner, most of the people in the room started to rise and grip each other's hands. The dancing was starting.

Caspian directly rose as well and bowed towards Susan.

"Do you want to dance?" He stretched his hand out for her and she smiled brightly, taking it without hesitation.

"I would love to." The new king hugged her hand, as he led her out on the dance floor. I followed them with a smile on my lips, as my 'I told you so' grew in my chest. I'd known it all along.

"You want to dance as well?" Edmund looked at me and woke me up from my thoughts.

"If you promise not to crush my toes, so yes." I winked and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that was just a jolly bad comment, Bri." He rose from his chair and gripped my hand.

"Really?" I kept on smiling, knowing that I was teasing him badly. "How come?" He'd started to lead me out on the dance floor. The music was slow and waltz-like and this was also the dance Edmund started to lead me around in.

"Yes. I'm actually pretty good at this." Edmund smiled, as his free hand placed itself on my waist and the other gripped mine tightly, like he was afraid of me slipping away.

"If my feet survive, you will pass." I bit my lip, as I tried to follow him over the dance floor. To be honest, I was the worst dancer. He was clearly better and I knew I would be the one who wouldn't pass. I would fail, like I'd almost done in gym class the year before.

"So, how have you been during these years?" Edmunds voice that cut of the quietness between us, made me look up and frown.

"What do you mean?" He'd surprised me, yes.

"I mean, we haven't talked for years until we met at the train station. So I don't know much about you." He tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"And who's fault is that?" The sudden harshness in my voice, made him stop and take a step back and drop my hand.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me.

"You only got yourself to blame, Ed." I sighed and couldn't my all means understand why he didn't get the subject. "I wasn't the one who stopped writing."

"Hey! That's not fair." He shook his head and glared at me.

"You stopped writing back. I sent loads of letters, but you didn't answer. So why should I then blame myself?"

"Alright then." He sighed.

I took a few shaky breaths, trying to calm myself down. But by some means, I couldn't. All the memories of how sad I'd been when he broke all contact, returned and I couldn't push them away.

"I… um…" I didn't know what to say, how to explain what I'd felt back then.

"Bridget, are you okay?" Edmund frowned and stretched his hand out to take mine, but I stepped away.

"Edmund, I must be honest with you." I took a deep breath to prepare myself. "You hurt me, bad, when you stopped writing. I liked you a lot before but with that, you crushed my trust for you. And now you act like that never happened."

"Bridget…" He tried to speak, but I interrupted him.

"I'm not sure if I can accept that, Ed. That you doesn't care about my feelings at all." My eyes were slowly filling with tears and I started to turn away.

"Bridget, that's not fair." His voice showed me that he was angry. "I care about you, okay? I've always done that. I changed when I stopped writing to you. I did a lot of bad stuff back then and I didn't realise it until last year, when I did the biggest mistake of them all. I can't say anything else but sorry, okay? I'm not more than human. But I never stopped caring about you."

I didn't know what to say at all, instead I turned around and left him there, making my way towards the closest exit. I just wanted to be left alone.

It didn't take long, until I found the doors out into the garden and stepped outside in the cold moonlight. The fact that it was freezing and my breath emerged in white, small clouds, didn't hit me. And if it did, I didn't care at all.

The quietness of the garden was a big difference from all the sounds inside, but it was nice. Nice and quiet and…

The sudden sound of footsteps, made me turn around and look for the source. But I didn't see anyone except the big, golden lion.

"Aslan", I mumbled and bent my head down.

"Dear princess." The deep voice made me meet the intelligent eyes. "Whatever is troubling you will be solved. Don't you worry." His nose touched my forehead and I hugged him tightly. Something told me that this was okay. That it was okay for me to cry in his presence and hug him like I did at that moment.

"I hope so." I voice was choked by his mane, but I knew he heard me anyway. "If I may, dear king." I took a step back, so that I could look at him. "Is my father in your country?" I knew that I needed to know this. So long I'd been worrying for my fathers sake and now I wanted to have an answer on if he was okay.

"Yes, he is. You don't have to worry. He's watching over you and will wait for you there." The lion looked up at the starry sky and let out a growl.

"I just wish I got to see him again. You know, he promised me to return." The tears were slowly trickling down my cheeks and I shook my head. "He didn't"

"I couldn't return, how much I ever wanted." The voice that suddenly sounded out behind me, made me freeze and turn around. Everything that had happened during the day, made the sight before me feel unreal.

"Dad?", I whispered and clenched my fists. "Is it really you?" The glittering man nodded and smiled. I could see right through him and I knew he wasn't really there. It was just a picture Aslan had summoned, but it was enough for me.

"I've missed you, my Bee." He stretched his hand out and let it touch my cheek. It felt like the wind streaking against my skin, but it placed a warming feeling in my chest.

"I've missed you too." I bit my lip and let my gaze find the lion next to me. "Please, take care of him in your country, my king."

"I will Bridget. I promise." The lion growled again and the picture started to fade.

"I love you, your mother and Lizard. Tell them that." My father called out the words, as he disappeared and I smiled. That was what I was going to do when I returned. I knew it.


	19. Last Goodbye

**But look here! What are my eyes seeing? A new part? Yep :)**

**I've been working on it most of the evening last night and during the whole day today. To compensate for part 18 being so short, this one's 6 1/2 pages and about 4,277 words! The longest part yet, though it's almost the last as well.**

**The next part will be a finish of this, when Bridget is starting her years in Narnia and trying to get used to it all.**

**Okay, so I'll start reading The Dawn Treader really soon, to have the backstory, and then download the script from the movie to use the lines. I have a few ideas on what will happen and I hope all of you will like them. I thought about making a small triangle-love-thingy with Caspian, Bridget and Edmund, but I'm not sure yet. I want to see what you would think about it. And no, it wont be the big plot of it, I just thought that it could be the mist from The Dark Island, playing with their minds.  
But if you guys thinks that's a really crappy idea, I wont use it. So please tell me what you think in either a review or a PM.**

**Now: I wan't to thank The Red Crayon, LiveLaughLoveTogether13 & IsobelFrances for reviewing on the last part. I'm glad you're all liking it, even though I thought it was just crap. I might rewrite it sometime in the future, but I'm not sure. I will have to see about that.**

**Well, please review and tell me what you think. **

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

After thanking the Great Lion a huge amount of times, he made me return back to the ball. I didn't protest. Instead I walked with a new swing in my steps and a bright smile on my lips. Finally all my worried thoughts had gotten their peace.

I kept away from Edmund, which was pretty easy. In fact, I didn't see him at all, so I guessed he just wanted to be left alone.

I got to give Susan my 'I told you so', which she returned by rolling her eyes and telling me to shut up. Lucy just smiled, before all three of us started laughing, something that made Caspian and Peter turn around and look at us with a wondering look in their faces. They'd been standing a few meters away, talking to the centaur Glenstorm, and this clearly interrupted them.

We went back to our rooms not long after this. Everyone seemed tired and just a few that had gotten a bit to much to drink was still dancing. The rest of us were too tired to stand up anymore.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was pretty easy. I just opened my eyes and got out of bed. Simple as that, but still something was nagging me in the back of my head.

Not until I was dressed and stood in front of the mirror, braiding my hair, it struck me like lightning. The insight made me sit down on the bed with a low _thump_ and bite my lip so hard I felt the taste of blood in my mouth.

The Pevensies were returning to England today. They were leaving and I was going to stay behind with Caspian.

I knew it wasn't so bad, but I still felt a bit sad about it. I was going to be free of the war back home. I wouldn't have to worry about my own safety, but that didn't keep me from worrying for my friends and family. They could still get in trouble.

I took a deep, shaky breath, before I finished my hair and stood up again. My stomach growled and I knew breakfast was the next stage of the day.

I headed out in the corridor, first checking the garden and then the dinning room. No breakfast to be seen. I sighed. Either I was just early or the place for the breakfast was moved.

Then I did a try to find someone to ask and it didn't succeed, I decided to make my way back to our rooms. Maybe I could ask someone of the others?

I quickly knocked on the two sisters room and then waited a few seconds for an answer. When nothing came, I knocked again. And again.

Knowing I was butting in, I slowly opened the door and looked inside. The room was empty, without a trace of the two girls. I sighed, before making my way over to the two brothers room. Here I repeated the same pattern, just to be met by another empty room.

As a frown made its way to my face, I used my last hope; Caspian's room.

"Hello there." He smiled at me, when he opened up the door and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Um, hi." I smiled back, a bit awkwardly, and bit my lip. "Have you seen any of the others? They aren't at their rooms."

"I think Susan and Peter went to talk to Aslan about something. Where Edmund and Lucy are, I don't know though. Maybe they're eating breakfast?" He shrugged his shoulders and yawned.

"Is that so? Alright." I nodded slowly. "When we comes to breakfast… Do you care to join me? I'm not sure when it is and stuff."

"So no one told you we have to go down to the kitchen and get our breakfast today?" I shook my head and he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Sure, I will join you. I was on my way anyway."

After thanking Aslan for that I finally was on my way to get breakfast, I followed Caspian down the corridor. He moved with such confidence, I felt a bit jealous. He knew this castle like the back of his hand and probably most of Narnia as well. I had a few hard weeks before me to get to know all of this. And then there were all the islands out in the sea as well. Yep, map studies would be one of my high priorities.

"Ah, good morning your majesties. You're the last ones today." A long, middle-aged man smiled towards us as we entered the big kitchen. His hair was dark, like most of the Telmarines who lived in Narnia had, and his eyes were in a nice colour of green.

"Good morning Hermes." Caspian smiled and patted the man on the shoulder.

"Good morning." I smiled towards him carefully, before sitting down by the small table he directed us towards.

"So you're our new princess." Hermes crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at me with concern in his eyes. "I'm glad to finally get to meet you. I'm Hermes Guildien." He stretched his hand out and shook mine.

"Bridget Walker."

"That's a new name for me. But you're from that other world, aren't you? The same as the other kings and queens?"

"That's right." I smiled, feeling a bit more comfortable with him around. He seemed nice, like Frid had been to me when I'd been prisoner here. He reminded me of him. "You're not related to one of the soldiers here? Frid?" I felt like I had to ask. I wanted to know.

"Yes, I am actually. He's my nephew." Hermes smiled sadly. "I heard he died in the war between new and old Narnia." He sighed and ran a hand over his thin, white hair.

"I know", I mumbled and slowly got the necklace out from under my shirt. "He gave this to me right before he died. He was shot by one from the same group, for being nice to me." I heard Hermes breathing in by the surprise and he stretched his hand out to take the necklace.

"He was a nice boy. He did the right thing." He turned the small heart over in his hand and looked at the stone that covered its surface. First now, I realised it was clear blue. The colour of true love. I kept myself from frowning, as I didn't want to explain it to the others.

"Do you know were he got it from?" Caspian looked up, from where he sat opposite me by the table.

"I recognise this from his mother. She gave it to him when she died, telling him to give it to someone he cared about, to keep that person safe. He must've thought you needed it." Hermes put the necklace back in my hand, before turning towards the oven. "Now, maybe we should move on to the breakfast. You must be starving."

"That would be wonderful." Caspian exchanged a quick look with me. Both of us had seen that the older man had tears in his eyes, but none of us mentioned it. He was clearly embarrassed for it.

It didn't take many minutes, before Hermes put down a plate each in front of us. It was filled with toast, beans, scrambled eggs and baked potatoes and the smell made my stomach do a double looping. I was really starving now.

Without delay, both Caspian and I started eating. Hermes was humming while he prepared some other food, probably for the other servants, and none of us said anything, until we were finished.

"This was delicious, thank you Hermes." I smiled and gave him my plate.

"I'm glad you liked it, your majesty."

"Please, call me Bridget. I'm not comfortable with that yet."

"If you wish." He bent his head down, before patting me on the shoulder. "I will see you later then." He turned back to his work, showing us that our time was up. He needed to work.

Caspian and I returned back up and when we reached his door, he stopped.

"I have some things to take care of. Remember, half past one by the old tree." He smiled, hugging my hand.

"I won't forget, promise." I smiled back and then backed away. I'd realised that I had to find Edmund, right at that instant. Our fight the evening before felt dumb and silly now when I thought back at it and I needed to get it cleared away before he disappeared.

"Good." He nodded, before returning into his room.

I decided to take a stroll through the castle and see if I could find someone who might've seen the just king. My luck seemed to be on my side, cause I found someone after just a few minutes.

"Excuse me, but you haven't seen King Edmund, have you?" The long man before me frowned, like he was recalling something, before he nodded.

"Yes, he passed me a while ago and told me he was heading out for a ride." The man smiled a friendly smile. "That was about ten minutes ago. If you hurry, you might catch up with him."

"Thank you for your help…" I paused, waiting for him to fill in with his name.

"Drinian." He smiled again. "Now I must return to my duties. Nice to speak to you, your majesty." He bent his head down and before I'd told him to call me Bridget, he was gone.

Without wasting any time, I hurried out in the garden. I thought this was the fastest way towards the stables and I was right.

"May I help you, Princess Bridget?" One of the stable hands bowed and gave me a smile that could've been taken as flirty, but in my great hurry I didn't care.

"Yes, in fact you can. I need a horse and I got to know where King Edmund were heading." I panted for breath and met his gaze, seeing that he was amused by my sweaty appearance.

"Of course." Quickly, the boy but a bridle and a saddle on one of the horses. It was a big, white stallion with grey spots all over the muscular body. "This is Marvel. One of the fastest horses, except for King Caspian's Destrier of course." The boy led the horse outside and held it as I put my foot in the stirrup and got up on its back. He jumped nervously at the spot, eager to get away, but as soon as I got the reins, he behaved like a lamb.

"So, where did King Edmund?" I was as inpatient as the horse and I didn't need this boy to delay me with nonsense.

"Over the bridge and then to the left, towards the sea." The boy pointed and I nodded, pushing my heels into Marvel's stomach, to make him move forward.

"Thank you." I called out this, as Marvel trotted over the bridge and through the town. As soon the road towards the sea opened before me, I let him pick up speed.

Soon the wind howled in my ears and the sun shone down on me from the clear sky. If my thoughts hadn't been occupied by everything I needed to say to Edmund, it would've been a pleasant ride.

I soon lost track of time and it felt like the road never changed, though it did. Small trees and bushes started to surround me and soon I had to let Marvel to slow down, so that he wouldn't trip on any of the roots that covered the road.

I listened and looked carefully for any sign of Edmund and I was soon rewarded, when a brown horse with a familiar rider appeared before me. "Ed!" I let out this small cry and let Marvel gallop the last few steps towards him, so that I soon was by his side.

"What are you doing here, Bri?" He frowned and his fingers played impatiently with the reins.

"I came to talk to you." I tried to catch my breath, by some reason I'd lost it as soon as he came into view.

The dark hair glistened in the sun and he looked tall and proud on the back of the horse. In fact, he looked like the king he was. King Edmund the Just.

"About what?" He seemed grumpy and sad at the same time and all I wanted was to take his hand and never let go, but I didn't. I was afraid that he might pull away and make himself even more distant.

"Our argumentation last night. I'm sorry for getting mad." I bit my lip and stared before me, not daring to look at him. "I shouldn't blame you for something you did years ago. You told me you changed and I believed you. I did the same when my father died." I gave him a quick look, just to check his reaction. His face was blank, not showing any emotions at all. I'd just told him about my father and he didn't seem to care. Though I knew I had to keep on talking. "I guess that last night all the feelings of hurt I got when you stopped writing, came up to the surface again. I've gotten hurt so many times and I guess that I got scared. I didn't mean to get so angry. I just…" I shook my head slowly, not able to continue. I was already embarrassing myself by crying, again. Glittering tears made their way down my cheeks and dropped onto my hands.

"Maybe we weren't meant to be." His voice made me look up and frown.

"What do you mean?" I knew exactly what he meant, but I still wanted to ask.

"Us, being a couple. It feels like everything talks against it." He sighed and met my gaze. "You're staying here and I'm going home. None of us will know when we meet again. It wont work out."

"Don't be too sure of that. I'm coming back, you're coming back, and we will meet again. So don't be silly, Ed." I smiled carefully, not sure if I'd said the right things.

"If you say so, then I will trust you. Though you will have to stop calling me silly." He smiled and let his hand streak over my cheek.

"I wont, silly." I winked, before letting Marvel pick up speed and race forward. "First to the river!" I bent down over the white neck, feeling the wind pulling in my hair.

Behind me, I could hear Edmund laughing and the sound of his horse trying to keep up with mine. The mare didn't succeed. She wasn't built for speed, like Marvel.

Soon, the water splashed around he, as Marvel crossed the small river. I let him slow down, as we reached the other side and turned around to look at Edmund.

"Ah, come on now." He was trying to get his horse forward, but she was clearly afraid of the water.

"Hey, take it careful, or else she will…" I didn't even have time to finish the sentence, before the mare kicked with her hind legs and threw Edmund down into the water. I couldn't help myself from laughing, something he didn't appreciate.

"You're going in too." He smiled a mischievous smile, before rising from the water and walking towards me. Before I could react, he'd lifted me off Marvel's back and thrown me into the knee-high water.

"Ed!" I rose and glared at him. "Just because you want to swim, I might don't want to!" I smiled, before bending down and splashing a huge amount of the sparkling water on him.

"I thought you wanted to cool of." He winked, before he followed my example. It didn't take long before both of us were totally soaked.

"Wow, thank you." I glared at him and sat down in the grass. I was glad that the sun shone down on us with its warm rays, or else we would probably freeze to death.

"Whatever you're thanking me for, I'm glad I did it." He smiled and sat down next to me. A few strands of his hair were practically glued to his forehead and I stretched my hand forward and let them join the rest of the dark, wet, mass.

"For soaking us. So thanks for that." I winked and met his gaze. He looked like his thoughts were occupied by something and I was just about to ask, when his lips suddenly touched mine.

"I wanted to have one last kiss before I go", he mumbled and smiled mischievous. I smiled back, before attaching our lips again, just for a few seconds.

"I wont be satisfied with just one." I winked, before rising from the ground. The sun showed us that it was near lunchtime. We had to get back. "Come on, Caspian will kill us if we're not back soon. Plus that we have to change our clothes." I looked down on my wet clothes and sighed. A deep sigh that showed Edmund that I was irritated.

"If you say so." He shrugged his shoulders, before getting himself over the river, to where the horses were standing. I followed him and soon both of us had mounted the horses and were on our way back to the castle.

* * *

One hour later, both of us had changed our clothes and dried of and was now gathered with everyone else by an old tree in the town. Before us stood the people of the town, clearly suspicious towards the lion in front of them.

Next to Caspian and I stood one of the big bears, who was called the Bulgy Bear, Trumpkin, Caspian's professor, Dr. Cornelius, Reepicheep, Trufflehunter and the centaur Glenstorm. Opposite from us, stood the four Pevensies.

Caspian stepped forward and at once, everyone fell silent, eager to hear what their king wanted to say.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man.", Caspian begun and looked out over the crowd. "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers." The people before us started to mumble worriedly, but stopped when a man spoke up.

"It's been generations since we left Telmar." He stared up at the king, waiting for a proper answer. Nothing came; instead Aslan walked forward on his big paws and opened his great mouth.

"We're not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world.

The same world as our kings and queens. It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start." Again, the people started to mumble, until another man spoke up. I recognised him as one of Miraz's generals, General Glozelle.

"I will go." Glozelle walked forward, bending his head down. "I will accept the offer."

"So will we." A woman carrying a small child and an elder man joined the general.

"That's Caspian's aunt." Dr. Cornelius gave me a small smile and I nodded, thanking him silently for telling me this.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." A hint of a smile appeared on the lion's lips. He breathed out on the people in front of him, before he turned towards the tree behind us. He let out another breath and at once, the tree started to unwind itself from its tangle appearance, creating a door out into nowhere.

Glozelle walked forward, followed by lady Prunaprismia and the other man. They proceeded towards the tree and then, no one really knew what happened. One second they were walking forward, the next they'd vanished. There wasn't a trace of them.

The crowd behind us moved worriedly and I heard them mumbling. A few comments sailed out, showing everyone's anxiety.

"Where did they go?"

"They killed them."

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?"

The crowd was hushed, as Reepicheep stepped forward and bowed by the lion's feet.

"Sire. If my example can be of any service, I will take 11 mice through with no delay." He looked first at Aslan, and then towards the Telmarines.

Aslan was just about to answer, when Peter stepped forward and released his sword from his belt.

"We'll go." He held the sheathed sword in his hands, as he looked back towards his siblings.

"We will?", Lucy asked, clearly surprised by the turn of events.

"Come on. Our time's up. After all..." Here Peter paused and gave Caspian his sword. "...we're not really needed here anymore."

"I will look after it until you return." Caspian smiled a sad smile and gripped the sword.

"I'm afraid that's just it." Peter looked a bit sad when he continued. "We're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy looked completely chocked and I guessed my face resembled hers. If they didn't come back, how was I then supposed to get home? But Peter, who smiled calmly towards his sister, soon answered this.

"You two are." He nodded towards Edmund and patted the young girl's shoulder. "At least I think he means you two." The High King looked towards the lion, which didn't show any emotions at all. This was something the two children had to find out for themselves.

"But why?" Lucy looked sad for the sake of her siblings. "Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one." The calm voice of the lion made us all relax. They were in fact coming back. "But all thing's have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own." Again a smile played on the lion's lips.

"It's all right, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be…" Peter looked around him for a moment, before he finished the sentence. "…but it's all right." He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "One day you will see too. Come on." He nodded towards us and the four siblings crossed over to say goodbye.

"Take care, Lucy." I smiled towards the girl, before pulling her into a hug. I felt her arms wrap tightly around my torso, before she pulled back and smiled.

"So should you. Bye, Bridget." She nodded, before moving on down the road.

"Oh, Su." I bit my lip, before giving the older girl a tight hug. "Please take care of the others."

"I will Bridget, if you promise to take care of yourself and Caspian." I nodded.

"Of course." I bent forward to whisper in her ear; "I think you should kiss him before we go." I winked and I saw her blushing.

As she moved away, I could hear her mumble something that sounded like;

"Kiss him? Hmpf." This made me smirk, but I didn't say anything.

"Bye, Bri." Peter smiled and embraced quickly. "Don't ruin Narnia, will you?" He winked and I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Bye Pete." I smiled, before turning towards Edmund. The last one in the queue and the one I was most afraid of saying goodbye to. Sure, all of the siblings had turned into my friends, some of my best friends, but Edmund was still the one I liked the most. That was why I didn't want to say goodbye to him.

"Take care, okay?" He smiled and dragged me into a hug. I hugged him tightly, letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"Same to you. Don't get any bombs in your head, or else I really have to smack Hitler in the face." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised as I said this, but he didn't comment it.

"I will try not to." He winked, before letting me go and moving back to join his siblings.

"Ed…" I gripped his hand, dragging him back.

"Yes?" He met my gaze and smiled slightly.

"Don't forget me, even if you find someone else in England, okay?" I smiled back as he nodded.

"Of course not." He moved closer and let his lips touch mine, before pulling away again and moving towards the tree.

Suddenly, Susan stopped and turned around. She looked towards Caspian, before quickly moving towards him and attaching their lips. I smiled. She'd done what I told her to.

"I'm glad I came back." She smiled, as Caspian hugged her.

"I wish we had more time together." He looked sadly into her eyes.

"It would never have worked, anyway." Susan shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Why not?" Caspian was clearly confused, just like me and most of the people who listened to their conversation.

"I am 1,300 years older than you." Susan winked, before leaving his arms and again joining her siblings.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand", Lucy said as they looked at their sister.

"I'm older and don't think I want to understand." Edmund sighed and I could hear Peter chuckle. All of us knew he knew exactly what it was all about, but he was just trying to support his sister.

The four Pevensies gave Narnia one last look, before they again moved towards the tree. In just a few seconds, they were gone. Now I was left her with Caspian, without any chance to follow them. And I didn't regret my choice.


	20. The Dawn Treader and Lantern Waste

******Hello guys! Well, here we are. Bellow is the last part of After Years Of Sorrows. Yep, unfortunately. I know it's pretty short, but it was first supposed to be a part of part 19, but as I realised that would be a really long part at once, with lots of things happening at the same time, I did this one a bit shorter as a sort of epilogue. **

**So, first of all I want to thank those of you who reviewed on the last part: The guest reviewer "Big Fan", LittleKid13 & GirlSwagg21. Then I want to thank every single person who's been leaving a review, favourited, followed, read and clicked on the story during the time I've been writing. Every time my e-mail pops up, showing me I have a new review, favourite or follow, my heart swells and I just feel so happy that people's liking what I do. So THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! I hope all of you will keep on reading the sequel of this. Hopefully I will have time to write during the weekend and next week, so that the first part will be up sometime next week, before I start school again. When it start, I wont have as much time to write, so then the update on it might be a bit bad, but I hope you will read anyway.**

**Before letting you move on to the reading, I want to give credit to two of the titles to the parts:  
_13. Death And All His Friends (Name of a song/album by Coldplay)  
19. Last Goodbye (Name of a song by Dead By April)_**

**__There, now that's done. This story reached 61 pages and 41339 words and that's all because of you guys. Thank you, once again and I hope you will all stay and read the sequel! :)**

**Now: Please review and tell me what you thought of both this part and the whole story, and just enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**A few months later**

"So the ship will be done in about two years. I'm sorry my king, but that's my last offer." The boat builder bent his head down, not daring to look Caspian in the face.

"I think it's worth it." I leaned my hands against the table and looked down at the drawing of the ship Caspian had ordered to be built. "I mean, we want a ship that's stable and wont break on the first rough storm." I patted my friend on the shoulder and he smiled.

"You're right, Bri." He looked at the man before us. "Take your time. The ship must be good and be able to go through the long trip we will send it out on."

"Yes my king, of course." The man bowed and smiled. "I promise you, this will be the best ship in the Narnian fleet."

"Thank you, my good man." Caspian shook his hand, before turning to me. "It will be beautiful, wont it?"

"Yes, it will." I stroke with my hand over the head of a dragon that would be placed in the front. "The Dawn Treader will sure be beautiful." I smiled, before turning around and leaving the house.

The fresh autumn air hit my face and I took a few deep breaths. I'd been here for months and England felt as distant as ever. Though forgetting everyone at home hadn't yet been done. I liked reminding my mum's smile, my sister's laugh. Edmund's voice, Lucy's sparkling eyes, Susan's good advices and Peter's way to care about everyone. No, a day hadn't passed when I hadn't thought of them. Missed them.

"Is there anything else you want to do before we return home?" Caspian had joined me and smiled towards me. He'd been growing during the months and was now about a head higher than me. He felt like my older brother, someone who cared about you and teased you to make you feel better.

"I would like to see the Lantern from my world." I met his gaze and he nodded.

"Very well, princess. The Lantern it is." He walked over to where our horses stood, together with the two men that accompanied us on our journey. "Gentlemen, we will make a stop by Lantern Waste and sleep there tonight. If you don't want to accompany us, say so and you will have my permission to return home immediately.

The younger of the two men, who I recalled being named Kales, bent his head down and smiled.

"I would love to accompany you, your majesties."

"So would I." The other man – Terrill - smiled as well, before giving me Marvel's reins. He'd turned into my horse, something I was very pleased with. He made me feel safe, in the same time as he taught me everything I needed to know, in his own way without speaking.

"Fantastic news, gentlemen." I smiled towards them both, before getting up at Marvel's back and letting him get up next to Caspian's horse, with Terrill and Kales behind us. They spoke with low voices as the four horses trotted out of the small river town and up towards the Western Woods.

As we rode, I felt the nervous feeling in my stomach getting stronger. I knew it was just a lamppost like any other, but the fact that it had been in Narnia since the dawn of time, made it feel exotic.

But the one reason to why I wanted to go there, was that it was the place where the Pevensies both had entered and left Narnia during their first visit. It was by that lamppost, the reign of the four royals at Cair Paravel had begun.

"We're almost there now." Caspian turned in the saddle to look at us and I nodded. My eyelids were starting to get heavy, as the sun started to sink towards the horizon. It was already beginning to get dark, but I could see a faint light shinning between the tree trunks.

"Do you want us to set up camp right by the Lantern, or further away, your majesties?" Kales's voice sounded out behind me and I turned to look at him.

"What do you think, Terrill?" Caspian looked at the older man, who seemed to think hard.

"I think, your majesties, that we should set up camp a few meters away from the Lantern. The light is good to have, but the emptiness of the clearing will make it colder than further into the forest."

"Very well, that will be what we will do." Caspian let Destrier stop and got of his horse's back. I followed his example, just as Kales and Terrill. After riding as much we'd done the past days, everyone was tired.

As Terrill and Caspian set up the camp, lightning a small fire and started to prepare the dinner, I helped Kales with the horses.

"So, that Lantern is from your world?" The man, who in fact was more of a boy and as old as Peter, looked at me and gave me a brief smile.

"Yes, that's right. But it's from a time before mine, about 60 years or so." I shrugged my shoulders and looked through the trees towards the light and iron pole sticking out of the ground.

"Okay." Kales nodded as he took the bridle of his own horse. "It seems so unreal that you in fact isn't born here like me. It's… unbelievable."

"Maybe it is." I smiled and patted Marvel and Destrier on their necks. "Is it okay if I go and take a look at the Lantern?"

"Of course, your majesty. Don't go to far, though."

"I wont." With hasty steps on a pair of shaking legs, I went through the forest towards the open clearing with the lamppost.

As I got close, I could hear the faint sound of the burning fire inside it. It was forever burning, and it was barely I understood how it worked. It was such an old lamppost that in our world there wasn't any of that kind left. It was clearly powerful magic that was making it stay lit.

I stretched my hand out towards it, as I got close. First my fingers just met the soft surface of the ivy that surrounded it, put as I pressed also my palm against it, the cool metal sent shivers down my spine as I touched it.

As I stood there in the flickering light, I could almost feel the presence of someone else. Someone who'd been here years ago and left his or her trace on the ground under my feet. And I knew exactly who it was. Or rather whom.

This calmed me, knowing that by just remembering my friends, I could almost see them. I wouldn't be as alone as I'd thought I would be. I was always with my friends, even though I couldn't see them.

Later that night, I lay on the soft bed of grass that Terrill and Caspian had made, looking up at the starry sky. The others had already fallen asleep, but something kept me up. I looked at the stars, trying to make out any of the pictures I'd read about, but other thoughts clouded my mind.

* * *

As I was about to close my eyes and try to sleep, a sudden gust of wind blew over my face. This made me smile. I'd been sure that for just a small second, I'd felt the feeling of someone else's lips touch mine. I didn't know if it had just been my imagination, or if it was real, but something told during that short second that I would meet Edmund and Lucy soon again. Sooner than I thought.


End file.
